


Strong Intentions: Episode 3 - Setting Sail

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Strong Intentions [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Land of Oz, Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Romance, Season/Series 03, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Henry Mills has been captured by Greg Mendell and Tamara. Their journey brings them to Neverland, which is based around imagination and a dark plot set by Peter Pan. Now on the quest to find Henry, before Pan does, Frodo Baggins/Asher Beutel journeys with Emma Swan, Captain Hook, Regina MIlls/Evil Queen, Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White, David Nolan/Prince Charming, and Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin to the Pan's homeland.In the second half of this story, Frodo/Asher turns up missing, but then so is most of the Fellowship. Samwise Gamgee/Curtis Greenhow, who has miraculously returned to his cursed job as a psychiatrist, is now on a mission: to find Frodo and see what befell him in Storybrooke's Second Curse. But then facing down the Wicked Witch of the West has never been more crucial, let alone a dangerous task for our young gardener and gentle-hobbit.A crossover betweenThe Lord of the Ringsand the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". This is the third part of my series.





	1. Episode III: Setting Sail

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material, including inspiration for the storybook-like introductions, from "Once Upon A Time" belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. All original material, including alias names for fictional characters, belongs to the author of this fan fiction story. Any other material, including characters from other works not found in _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Once Upon A Time", belongs to their respected owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third episode block/third part in the _Strong Intentions_ series. :)
> 
> By now, we should know that these teaser chapters act like Prologues, introducing us to what is about to unfold. This was how these teasers function for this series and will stay that way, as they tie-in the end of one season and begin the next season without delay. Due to what the seasons are now doing, with their Winter Finales and Spring Finales, these stories at this point are going to be longer.
> 
> This third teaser chapter follows the rest of the episode "And Straight On 'Til Morning", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". After this chapter ends, it begins the chapters for Season Three.

Storybrooke, Maine

Although Pippin's memories were restored, Frodo knew he had to tell him what was happening. As Pippin embraced Merry, Sam, and Frodo, Frodo guessed it was time to tell Pippin the truth of their current situation.

"Pippin, there's something I need to tell you. We're about to die," said Frodo.

"What do you mean?" asked Pippin, concerned.

More hollow noises of vines were heard throughout Storybrooke.

"I think that's what he means," said Merry.

Frodo went on to explain, "Regina created a detonation, that would transfer this town back to a forest. It means that whoever wasn't born in this world would die."

"What about us? We were born in this world, just from a different time," said Pippin.

"I don't know," said Frodo.

Ruby and Granny checked the surroundings. The four men prepared for the worst. Emma, upon finding her way into the diner, told Henry what Regina was doing to save everyone from the detonation. Altogether, the group had a plan that would get the detonation diamond through a portal to destroy it, which they all agreed on. Frodo decided to stay at the diner, as did Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Once the plan was set, Emma left the diner with Mary Margaret, David, and Henry following.

o-o-o

When the four returned to the mines, they found Regina, who was using all her power to stop the detonation diamond. With Emma's help, Regina was able to stop the diamond, but not without the diamond sending off a rippled blast towards the two women. Their magic together worked, and Storybrooke returned as a town once again.

o-o-o

The vines retreated back. Frodo looked out the window from Granny's Diner, as he told his friends:

"I think it's stopped," said Frodo.

"You mean we're going to live," said Pippin.

"I hope it's passed," said Merry.

"Let's see," said Sam.

Frodo opened the door to Granny's Diner. Sam, Merry, and Pippin joined him outside. They witnessed the vines going away and the buildings return to normal. This relieved them. Before they had a chance to enjoy the moment, Frodo heard commotion coming from the docks. He walked towards the area, with Sam, Merry, and Pippin following him. There they found Mr. Gold and Belle grouping with Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Hook, who was preparing his ship to sail.

"What's happening?" asked Frodo.

David spoke, before entering the ship. "We're going to save Henry. He was taken by Greg and Tamara."

"Who?" asked Frodo, confused.

"They must have been the outsiders that came to this town, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

Frodo inquired, "Well, if Henry's in danger, then I'm coming."

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam, shocked.

"You can't, not without us," said Merry.

"Please Frodo, stay," said Pippin. "You don't have to go on this venture."

Frodo embraced his friends. "I'll be back. I promise." He turned to Hook and called, "I'm coming too! Count me in."

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam, shocked. "We're coming with you."

"No Sam. Not this time. You, Merry, and Pippin help our Fellowship in Storybrooke. They need you here," said Frodo.

"You can't just leave us behind," said Merry, confused. "We're your friends."

"You're all needed here. Henry knows me. I might as well be of use," said Frodo.

Sam paused. Tearing up, Sam said, "Just come back to us."

"I will," said Frodo.

Frodo climbed aboard the _Jolly Roger_, just as Belle kissed Mr. Gold. Once the ship was ready to sail, Frodo waved to his friends. When the group was out at sea, with Hook on the helm, Mr. Gold used a tracking device to find Henry. It turned out the destination was Neverland. Hook then threw a magic bean towards the water ahead. As the ship sailed towards the portal, Mr. Gold warned the group that there was someone awaiting ahead they should all fear. The ship dipped downwards into the green whirlpool portal, moments before the portal vanished in a rippling watery light.


	2. 1: To Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first couple of chapters in this part of the story, we're going back and forth between Neverland and Storybrooke. The second half will return to flashbacks alongside the present.
> 
> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Heart of the Truest Believer", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Neverland

The trip through the whirlpool portal was rough. Frodo held onto the ship's ropes as tightly as he could. Minutes passed before the ship flew out of the portal, sailing on uncharted waters. They had reached their destination, as the island of make believe stood a distance away. As the ship sailed, Frodo watched the waves for a time. Hook glanced at him once as Frodo walk across the stern.

"You've got your sea legs, mate? I'm surprised you came on this venture." Hook asked, curious. "Why did you come aboard this ship? Was it just to save Henry?"

"Yes," said Asher.

"Or was it for something more?" asked Hook. "When people travel to Neverland, they never age. All they have to think about is their past and present. We have no future here."

Frodo shrugged. "All the more reason for me to keep looking." Asher added, "I know Henry. If anyone's going to find him, I'm sure it'll either be me or Emma. Emma doesn't give up so easily."

"Yes, so I've noticed," said Hook.

Frodo nodded before finding his way onto the amidships. As he peered over the railing, Asher was stunned to see Emma come to greet him.

"How are you holding up?" asked Emma.

"I'm fine," Frodo lied. He changed the subject, "What do you think will happen once we arrive on land. Is Neverland going to be all happy?"

"On the contrary, deary," said Rumplestiltskin in a different wardrobe. It was the same wardrobe Frodo had seen when they first met. "Neverland isn't what you'd expect. Imagination runs wild here. As long as you believe, you may yet get past this. As for Emma, I don't think so." He rambled on about Emma still being the bail bonds person, seeking proof instead of just believing. He then disappeared from the ship.

o-o-o

On the island, Mr. Gold eventually found Greg and Tamara. Greg's shadow had been ripped from him, but Tamara was still alive. When asking for the whereabouts of Henry, Tamara said that she told him to run and he did through the woods. Tamara admitted she didn't know who she was working for and that Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were the Home Office. Unable to forgive Tamara, Mr. Gold ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of her. Tamara drew her last breath. With the chore done, Mr. Gold began his own solo search to find Henry.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Curtis, or Sam, upon arriving at the hospital, drove into the parking lot. As he walked through the halls, Curtis greeted Dr. Whale, who was taking care of another patient. When he arrived at Michael De Witte's, or Gandalf, room, he found Hadrian, or Aragorn, talking to him. Curtis politely knocked on the door, getting Hadrian's attention as well as Michael's. Curtis entered the room in due time.

"Mr. Gandalf, how are you?" asked Curtis.

"Sam, always a pleasure to see you," said Michael.

Hadrian told Curtis, "He'll be fine, Sam. He's recovering."

"When will you be discharged?" asked Curtis to Michael.

"In another day or two, I hope," said Michael. "Dr. Whale said once I recovered, I should be free to leave." He changed the subject, "But never mind me. Where is Frodo?"

Curtis paused. Still hurt, Curtis said, "He left with Emma and Mary Margaret in search of Henry. I have no idea where he is, but I do hope I could have gone with him."

"You mean you didn't go with him," said Michael, stunned.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time. Now I'm filled with regret. Regret that I didn't go with him. Regret that I wasn't there to assist him," said Curtis, taking a seat. "I don't know what else to do."

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Hadrian, concerned.

"He said our Fellowship needs me, Merry, and Pippin. I do hope he's right, since I have a feeling there may be more outsiders coming to Storybrooke," said Curtis.

"Sam, we'll deal with them if they do come. Since our Fellowship is strong, I'm certain we will do just that," said Hadrian.

"I hope so, Strider," said Curtis.

Curtis, during his conversation with Michael and Hadrian, wondered about Asher's fate. Did he make it to where he was going? And what was it that he was keeping secret from his friends? He wondered if he would get the answers he sought.

* * *

Neverland

As the ship sailed ever closer to the island, Frodo looked down. He saw the ball of dark light was inside his chest, glowing in ferocity. Just from touching his chest, Frodo felt a twinge of darkness seep into him, almost as if attempting to kill him on sight. A hollow voice called to him, as if in the air:

"You cannot go back… we are one in the same, you and I… you belong to me…"

"No," murmured Frodo.

"Come on. You may be fifty years old, but you're still a boy," the hollow voice murmured. "Give in to your anger, hatred. It's the only thing that will save you now…"

"Go away," murmured Frodo, feeling pain.

The voice growled. "I'm coming back for you… this isn't over…" The voice faded and the pain stopped, forcing Frodo to jerk forward slightly.

Moments later, Asher felt the ship jerk from side to side. Hook announced there were mermaids attempting to sink the ship. As Snow White and Emma caught a mermaid, Regina used magic to bring the mermaid onto the ship. The mermaid blew into a conch shell as a cry for help. What came afterwards was a fierce storm. Regina, growing tired of the mermaid, turned her into wood, causing huge waves and a storm to rock the _Jolly Roger_. All Asher could do was hold onto the ropes, yet he noticed Snow and Regina fighting, as were Hook and Charming.

"Stop fighting! This ship will sink if you continue this pointless arguing," said Frodo.

Emma, who was also trying to stop the two pairs from fighting, jumped ship. This worked, causing Charming, with Hook's help, to dive into the water after her. Charming found Emma and with help from Snow and the others, Emma was brought back on the ship. Emma, after a few moments, sputtered. Emma was in the right about the storm, that it was their doing and not the mermaid that caused it.

o-o-o

On the run from the Lost Boys, Henry met a fourteen-year-old boy who was also running from the Lost Boys. Together, Henry and the teenage boy ran in search of the Echo Caves, where they hoped to be safe from the gang. Grabbing the pixie dust from the teenage boy, Henry opened the vial and, telling the boy they needed to believe, flew in the air. The two eventually landed in a good spot near the Echo Caves. There, the boy made himself known to Henry that he was, in fact, Peter Pan and had witnessed Henry's proof to him that he had finally found the Heart of the Truest Believer. Pan then called the Lost Boys to him, where they gathered around Henry.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Merry was glad Pippin had his memories back. The first thing they did after Frodo's leave on Captain Hook's ship was head to the bread shop. Merry paid for a bag of donuts, which he and Pippin ate to their delight. As Merry and Pippin took a walk in the downtown area of Storybrooke, Pippin's thoughts troubled him.

"Merry, where do you think Frodo is by now?" asked Pippin.

"I don't know, Pippin. For all we know, Frodo could have ended up in the Enchanted Forest. It's hard to say," said Merry.

"I wonder if he survives," said Pippin.

"Pippin, let's think happier thoughts," said Merry.

"When I was cursed, twice now, I wondered who my real friends were. For a while, I thought you were crazy with the thought that I was who I'm supposed to be. Now, I know for a fact that you were telling the truth," explained Pippin. "It's just hard realizing that I'm still two different people in the same body."

"We can't help what happened. After all, it was Frodo who pushed you over the town line," said Merry.

"Only because you, Sam, and Frodo agreed that I should go first. Why is it always me that ends up in these situations? Just because I'm the youngest of you three doesn't mean I should be forced to do things like that. It isn't right, nor is it fair," said Pippin.

"Pippin, I'm sorry we did that. Maybe there's a way to make up for it. Who knows?" said Merry. "What I do know is that now it's Frodo's turn, and I'm guessing he's going through some peril right now. We offered to come with him and he refused. We can only hope he'll come back alive and in one piece."

"Poor Frodo," said Pippin, pitying his cousin. "Always Frodo that ends up in difficult spots, or facing worse enemies. He was the only one among us who didn't get a grand adventure and return home victorious."

"He got the grand adventure, just not in the same way we did," said Merry.

"Right," said Pippin. He and Merry stood for a while in silence.

o-o-o

Arwen Undómiel, as she prepared to leave her apartment, looked at herself in the dresser mirror. She could admit she was fair like Lúthien and as gentle. She figured this was one reason why Aragorn fell in love with her. As she kept looking at her dark hair and other features, thoughts passed through her mind: where was her father, Elrond Halfelven? Was he in Storybrooke now? Why hadn't they returned to Gondor, to Middle-earth? She was at a loss for words.

She told her reflection. "My father has to be here somewhere. He couldn't have escaped the curse… unless he didn't come. Oh Aragorn… what are we to do?" She glanced down at her hands. They were so delicate. "There is always hope. One day, we'll see hope again."

She stood up and grabbed her purse. Somehow, this was going to be a big day for her. She would meet Aragorn at the hospital and see how Gandalf was faring. Yes, that would be her plan for today. The only question that remained was when they were going to see home again.

* * *

Neverland

After weighing the anchor, Hook and the others stepped onto a boat and rowed to the far side of the island. Frodo watched the waves, lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by other thoughts not his own.

_Come to me_, whispered the same hollow voice, only this time inside his head. _Be my slave._

_No. Get out of my head_, thought Frodo back.

_Come to me_, the voice repeated.

_No, I won't._ Frodo then thought the question he dared to ask. _Who are you?_

_My name is Sauron_, the voice murmured in his thoughts.

_Sauron is dead. He cannot take another form_, thought Frodo.

The voice paused. Then it whispered in his head, _You're very wrong. I have one last form up my sleeve. It's the only form I have left to take. Should I fall, so will you and your wounds. How is the Nazgul blade still piercing inside your chest?_

Before Frodo had the chance to think over the question, the voice faded. Yet somehow Frodo could still feel dark tendrils working inside his head and his heart.

Frodo's thoughts were interrupted the second the boat docked on shore. Hook tied off the boat as the others got off the ship. Emma announced that she had become their leader, and that they needed all their skills in order to find Henry. Asher looked about the shore, where he saw what appeared to be a wide, dense forest. Once the group was ready to set out, they left the shore in search of Henry. Frodo hoped that Henry was all right, but he wasn't sure with Peter Pan around.


	3. 2: Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Lost Girl", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Neverland

Asher followed the five at the rear, keeping watch of what lay behind them. For a long time, he didn't see anyone. Just as the group stopped before thorny branches, Hook explained they were called dream shade, which had poison that could kill. Frodo heard a few twigs snap. When he looked again, he noticed the others weren't around. Asher moved past the dream shade branches before taking a different direction. Reaching an opening, Frodo whirled around upon hearing a voice.

"Lost, are we?" said the voice, belonging to a fourteen-year-old boy. He had sandy brown hair and wore green forest clothes. "You don't know who I am, do you? I'm Peter Pan."

"I should find my companions, and then we're going to find Henry. Now, where did you take him?" asked Frodo, demanding.

"Now that's no way to treat your host," said Pan.

"You're not my host," said Frodo.

"But I had to see who I'm up against," said Pan with a smirk. "Who were you back in Middle-earth, Frodo? A hero? No, you were the Ring-bearer, charged with taking Sauron's Ring to Mordor." He added, "Back in Storybrooke, you're nothing. Only the name Asher Beutel was given to you. How long did you think you could hide your past and even yourself from your friends? Sooner or later, one of them is bound to turn up."

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Frodo.

Pan chuckled. "Here's my advice: turn around and go back to the ship because I doubt you'll find what you're looking for here."

"And if I refuse?" asked Frodo, testing him.

Pan said, raising an eyebrow, "Don't you know: I never fail. Search for Henry all you want, but I sense there's something else you'll need, something you've been longing for but haven't found it yet. And when you find out what that is, I'll be back."

Frodo looked around upon hearing a twig snap. When he looked back, Pan had vanished. He began searching the woods for Emma and the others. He found his way to a cliff, where he saw overhead a massive jungle.

"Emma, where are you?" asked Asher.

Asher took the route to his left. As he walked, he heard Emma and the others setting up camp. He joined them at once, stunned to see them all preparing to go to sleep.

"How much have I missed?" asked Asher.

"If you had followed us a while back, you would have seen where we were," said Regina, snide.

"Let's be fair, mate," said Hook, optimistic. "You may have a good story in mind to tell us."

"Pan confronted me earlier. He said I was in search of something I hadn't found yet, something I longed for," said Asher.

"Maybe you were just lucky," said Regina.

"I wonder what he meant by it," said Frodo.

"Take a seat. We can talk more here for a while," said Mary Margaret.

"Thank you," said Frodo, finding a spot on an empty log.

"Why should we invite Asher back in, after all he's done?" asked Regina, demanding.

"It's better that we invited him back to begin with. Asher's not a threat to us," said David.

"I have to agree with him. But how much of a companion is he, I wonder," said Hook.

Frodo mindlessly pulled out his sword Sting from its sheath. As he looked at the blade, from where it stood midway in the sheath, the voice of Sauron returned inside his head.

_I know what you want, Baggins. I'm willing to give it to you… for a price, of course_, thought Sauron in his mind.

_I want nothing from you_, thought Frodo back, bravely.

Sauron cackled. _In time, you will know. Even Pan knows what you desire. I'll be back for you very soon._

As Sauron's voice vanished, Frodo received an image in his mind of the fiery, lidless Eye. When he came to, Frodo noticed Mary Margaret and David watching him, as well as Regina. He kept quiet for a long time, even after everyone prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Arwen found Gandalf in the emergency room. Dr. Whale showed up and told Gandalf he would be released the very next day, much to Arwen and Gandalf's delight. Gandalf and Arwen spoke for a while, before Arwen decided to leave Gandalf alone. When Arwen left the hospital, she spotted a familiar figure with short dark hair head into the hospital. As Arwen followed the figure, she managed to catch up to him. When he turned around, Arwen was surprised to see him.

"Ada, is that you?" asked Arwen.

"Does the name Elrond Halfelven sound familiar? When was the last time I'd been called that name?" asked the middle-aged man.

"It is you, Father," said Arwen, embracing Elrond. "I wondered what became of you."

"Were you leaving?" asked Elrond.

"I can stay for a little while longer," said Arwen. "Where were you going?"

"I was about to visit my dear friend Gandalf the White," said Elrond.

"Then I'll join you," said Arwen. She followed her father through the halls of the hospital, eager to hear his tale and time in Storybrooke.

o-o-o

A few hours passed. Hadrian checked the time on his phone. He was expecting a package, but he didn't know if it would show up today. Then a truck came. When the truck stopped and Hadrian signed the papers, he thanked the men before taking the package inside his one-story house. Stepping inside his house, Hadrian set the package down on the table. He un-wrapped the package to discover it was a wooden clock with strange elvish symbols on the two front doors and on the back. He was pleased with what he had received. After pulling out his cell phone, Hadrian called Curtis.

Curtis spoke from the other end. "Hullo?"

"Sam, its Aragorn. I have something that may help us all out. Tell me: do you know anything about time travel?" asked Hadrian, speaking into the receiver.

"I've heard time travel is difficult to achieve. Why do you ask?" asked Curtis, confused.

"Come to my house and you'll see what I mean," said Hadrian. He hung up and put his cell phone away. Somehow, he had a feeling the clock would work; he just needed the right time and place to experiment with the clock.

* * *

Neverland

Rousing awake, Emma heard someone crying in the distance. Everyone else was still asleep, except Asher who also heard the crying. The two were thrown off-guard upon finding Peter Pan, who admitted even he heard the crying. He introduced himself to Emma and promised her a map that would lead her straight to Henry, but the trick to reading the map was if Emma stopped denying who she truly was. Pan wasn't finished yet, as he asked Asher:

"Still haven't found what you're looking for, I'd take it?" asked Pan.

"Why do you still ask that?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Because the only way you'll ever stop Sauron is if you accept what you're finding, what you've lost so many years ago and haven't forgotten," said Pan. "Only you can stop Sauron. Isn't this his final form?"

Asher's gaze fell on the blank piece of parchment Emma had. When the two looked up again, Pan was gone. After everyone was awake, Emma tried as hard as she could to figure out how to read the map and make it appear on the paper. Nothing she did worked, so Regina used a locator spell to find Pan's campsite. Frodo followed the others after the map, finding Pan's campsite in no time. Hook warned the group the arrows were dipped in dream shade, so it was something that needed to be handled with care. As the group fought the Lost Boys, David was cut across the rib by one of the arrows. Frodo soon fought against one of the Lost Boys, but stopped upon seeing a familiar look in his eyes, something he himself had given before in his life. He released the Lost Boy, same as Emma did for another Lost Boy.

"Cheaters never win at games," said Pan. He asked Frodo, "Didn't you already know that? Find what you lost and long for, Frodo. It's really not that hard." Pan left the area with the Lost Boys.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Curtis arrived at Hadrian's house in due time. After parking his car in the driveway, Curtis turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments before Hadrian opened it. Hadrian allowed Curtis inside his house.

"Sam, nice to see you again," said Hadrian.

"Strider, what did you want to show me?" asked Curtis.

"This way," said Hadrian, leading the way. He showed Curtis to a wooden table, where the clock stood. "Here it is."

As Curtis peered at the craftsmanship of the clock, he noticed three different times on the white surface: the innermost was in roman numerals, the middle was the numbers one through twelve, and the outermost was in military time. There was also, towards the center, numbers written in elvish and in Shire handwriting. Curtis stared at the clock for a little while, until he set it back down on the table.

"It's beautiful, Strider. Such intricate detail," said Curtis, awed.

"It's the clock I was searching for. I finally found it, inside a warehouse in Storybrooke. No one had offered to take it, but I knew somehow we would have need of it," said Hadrian.

"We're going to time travel back to Middle-earth? Are you sure there isn't any other way?" asked Curtis.

"This is the only one way I found so far that works. Now we just need the Fellowship together and…"

"Strider, Rosie's here in Storybrooke but so are others from Middle-earth. Shouldn't they have a chance to return home? We need to think about them first," said Curtis.

"We wait until Frodo returns from his venture. Then we'll discuss things further," said Hadrian.

"On your word, Strider. As far as I know, Frodo knows nothing about this," said Curtis.

"Then we'll also wait until Gandalf is recovered to discuss this," said Hadrian. "Have faith, Sam. We'll see home soon."

"I sure hope we do," said Curtis. He looked at the clock again, still amazed at its wooden design.

* * *

Neverland

Back at their campsite, David and Mary Margaret spoke to Emma, who was still figuring out how to read the map. Hook found Asher sitting by himself on a rock. He joined Asher in seconds, surprising him.

"You have a lot of spirit for one so young," said Hook.

"I'm older than I look, even here," said Asher.

"When we fought the Lost Boys, you let one of them go. Why?" asked Hook.

"He didn't deserve to die," said Asher.

"No, it was because of another reason. Tell me," said Hook.

Frodo, or Asher, spoke hesitantly, "It's not my place to trust a pirate, or back home you would be called a corsair."

"Ah yes, a fancy word for pirate," said Hook.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" asked Frodo.

"Lad, I've been in Neverland long enough to see the look of a lost one. You have that across your face. Would you care to explain why that is?" asked Hook. "You can trust me."

"I don't give in to trusting pirates," said Frodo. "It's wrong to perform piracy."

"And yet, here we are," said Hook.

Frodo paused. "I let that boy go because I know all too well what it's like to be an orphan. My parents drowned when I was twelve years old. My time with them growing up was cut short and I ended up living at Brandy Hall until I turned twenty-one." He got to the point. "But that isn't the point. I saw in his eyes the exact same look I had growing up: never knowing when I would ever see my parents again, why I was orphaned at a young age, and the joyful hope of learning what my parents' taught me. I long to see my parents again, even though I know I'll never find them, not in this life. I miss them terribly."

A glint of red light caught Frodo's eye. The moment he looked down, he picked up what appeared to be a ruby.

Hook said, impressed, "Well, whatever you were searching for seems to have been found."

"How would Pan know that?" asked Frodo.

"Maybe because you accepted who you are. That's good form, mate," said Hook.

"I wonder where this goes to," said Frodo, staring at the ruby.

Minutes passed, after Emma and the others had the map on hand, before Frodo left the campsite in search of food. As Frodo found a couple of bushes filled with berries, Pan appeared leaning against a tree.

"Don't eat the blue ones. You were successful in your finding. That ruby will serve you well out here for a task. You see, even games have tasks that need to be performed," said Pan. "Is it all right if I call you a lost boy?"

"And you seem to know a thing about lost boys," said Frodo.

"Every orphaned boy that comes to Neverland is lost, wondering where their parents are and why they were abandoned. You come from a long line, Frodo," said Pan. "Believe me, when you find Henry, he won't want to leave, but I doubt you'll be looking for Henry but your own journey. Let's call this the first task completed successfully by Frodo Baggins. I'll see you soon." He vanished in moments, as Frodo found his way back to the campsite.

Frodo looked back, stunned. "What did he mean this is only the first task completed?"

_Frodo_, Sauron whispered in his head.

_I will find a way to get you out of me, Sauron_, thought Frodo. _You can count on that._

Sauron sneered inside his head. _I wish you well, but you'll never find the way… not in Neverland._

_You may be wrong yet_, thought Frodo with new hope. He returned to the campsite in due time, as Emma returned from her own berry picking.


	4. 3: Tinker Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Quite a Common Fairy", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Neverland

As they walked through the jungle, Asher and the others stopped the second the map showed the red X was behind them in the distance. Hook told them, correcting Regina at the same time, that Pan was moving his camp. Emma wondered how they were going to find Henry if the camp kept being moved. Even though Regina suggested magic, Hook told her that Pan's camp was shielded from magic. When Hook recommended a fairy that still lived on the island that had pixie dust, more potent than fairy dust, Emma announced that the fairy they were looking for was Tinker Bell, who she read about as a child. Asher sparked an idea.

"Wait, if this Tinker Bell is here, do you think she could help me with my current issue?" asked Frodo.

"It's quite possible, mate. What's your hurry?" asked Hook.

Frodo told the group the truth. "When I was back at Storybrooke, a ball of dark light entered my apartment. It absorbed itself in my sword Sting. Since I touched the sword, the ball of dark light went into my chest. I think it's trying to kill me."

"Great. Now there's a ball of dark magic hanging around. What else could go wrong?" asked Regina, snide.

"I think the ball of dark light was Sauron. If Pan's right, Sauron is in his final form. He won't be able to take another," said Frodo.

"Well, that's a relief," said Hook, smiling.

Asher shook his head. "No, it isn't. If Sauron's inside me, he could be killing me from the inside. I've been hearing his voice in my head."

"Then perhaps Tinker Bell can assist you," said Hook.

"That's what I'm hoping. I still don't know where the ruby goes, but here's hoping," said Asher.

"I remember hearing a voice in the air. Perhaps Sauron was still in Storybrooke," said Hook.

"So, maybe Henry isn't the only one who needs saving," said Emma.

Regina, nonetheless, thought it was a bad idea. Mary Margaret, David, and the others heard Regina say that getting help from Tinker Bell was a bad idea, as she was certain the fairy wasn't going to help them.

As the group started out again in search of Henry, Regina made her way in the rear, not knowing she was being followed. Regina soon caught up to Emma and informed her of a way to use magic, which Emma denied. All that was important to either of them was finding Henry. Asher said nothing for a long time.

o-o-o

Peter Pan woke Henry up, before tossing a ripe red apple at his feet. Although Henry was against eating apples, Pan assured him he was using the apple to play a game involving a crossbow. Once Pan got the arrow dipped in dream shade, he allowed Felix, another lost boy, to place the apple on his head. Henry, not wanting to hurt him, shot the arrow at Pan, who caught it before it touched his chest. Pan was impressed, but told Henry he had something to show him.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

That afternoon, Merry and Pippin went to Granny's Diner. They sat at the white long table and ordered their favorite foods. Ruby left the white long table with their orders.

"Do you think Frodo is safe?" asked Pippin.

"It's hard to say, Pip," said Merry.

"I bet Frodo's having quite the adventure. It's a shame he didn't bring us along," said Pippin.

"I thought you said Frodo has it hard, what with everything following him," said Merry.

"Well…" Pippin was cut off by Merry's cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

Merry said, "Excuse me, Pippin." He pulled out his cell phone and opened it. Putting his cell phone to his ear, Merry spoke into the receiver, "Hullo?"

"Mr. Merry, its Samwise Gamgee," said Curtis on the other end.

"Sam, it's only been a couple of hours since we last saw you," said Donovan.

"I know, but I'm over at Hadrian's house. He says he found a way for us to go back in time, only I think it might be dangerous," said Curtis.

"You can tell me, Sam. What did Aragorn find?" asked Donovan.

"I'll tell you when you get here," said Curtis. He hung up the phone.

Pippin, not helping overhearing, asked Merry, "Aragorn's made a breakthrough in our woes here in Storybrooke."

"If Sam says it's important, then we…"

"Let's just wait until after we get our food," said Pippin.

"We might as well, Pippin," said Merry, just as their meals arrived.

* * *

Neverland

Hook soon caught up to David, asking him about his wound. David, at first, thought it was only a wound that the Lost Boys nicked him. Then he saw the wound was worse, with small black veins moving past the wound in all directions. Hook wondered when David would tell Mary Margaret, but David kept quiet about it. He did ask Hook how long the poison would take to kill him. Hook said days or weeks, but he doubted David would see summer. David and Hook continued walking, doing their best to catch up to the women and Asher. All the while, Asher's head filled with another voice.

_Baggins…_ The voice belonged to Sauron.

_Go away_, thought Frodo, repeating in his mind.

_Come to me NOW!_ Sauron berated.

_I'll get you out of me. I promise you I will_, thought Frodo. He kept walking without complaint. The voice faded away in due time.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

A couple of hours passed before Merry and Pippin arrived at Aragorn's house. They were greeted by Sam and Aragorn, who led the three men into his parlor. Aragorn offered some food, but Merry and Pippin declined.

"So, what did you want to show us?" asked Merry.

"This," said Aragorn, pointing to the clock still sitting on the table. "If we can find a way to use it properly, it just might do us the trick to bring us home."

"Sam, do you know about this?" asked Merry, turning to his friend.

"Aragorn already showed me. I still think this isn't a good idea," said Sam.

"Yes, but if we use it properly…"

Pippin stopped Aragorn, by saying, "Well, if we were to use it, we wouldn't know what time to place to go to. We could end up changing our own pasts that way, and that would be dangerous."

"You don't think it could work?" asked Aragorn, saddened.

"No, I'm sure it could work. The problem is getting there. We don't want to screw up if we use time travel," said Pippin.

"Like what Aragorn said, we wait for Gandalf to get out of the hospital before we decide on anything," said Sam.

Aragorn heaved a sigh. "I do hope you're right, Sam."

Merry ended the conversation. "Well, if that's all you need us for, then we'll get going."

"Thank you for coming," said Aragorn.

Merry waved to him, before stepping out of the house. Pippin followed in suit.

Sam told Aragorn last, "Aragorn, I know you're just as desperate to get us home. But if there's another way, then I'm sure we can use that instead of this."

"You may be right, Sam," said Aragorn.

"Good luck to you, Strider," said Sam. He walked out of the house a moment later, leaving Aragorn alone with his thoughts.

Hadrian was certain the clock was a useful means of getting back home. But Merry and Pippin were also right, as was Sam. Time travel was a dangerous tool, and very few people succeeded at it. What if he was wrong and the clock didn't work? There was only one way to find out and that was to ask Michael what he thought.

* * *

Neverland

Regina, lagging behind, eventually found a log to stop at and rest. Emma stopped to have a conversation with her about Tinker Bell and eventually Henry, or what Regina was calling their search as Operation: Henry in respect to her adopted son. Emma then left Regina alone, and walked away in search of the others.

Regina waited until she heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind her. She called out to whoever was following her. Out from the brush came a woman with blonde hair and wearing green wilderness clothes. The woman was Tinker Bell and she was not in the mood to see Regina. In retaliation, Tinker Bell blew poppy seed dust into Regina's face, causing the Queen to fall into a deep sleep. Tinker Bell then took Regina away into the jungle.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

The next day, Arwen and Elrond spent time at Elrond's house, discussing many things. They laughed merrily and ate whatever food Elrond's servants cooked. Elrond also brought out the best wine he could find in Storybrooke, which he and his daughter enjoyed immensely. By nightfall, Elrond and Arwen sat in front of the fireplace, drinking tea. Elrond neared the end of his tale by that time.

"After the curse broke, I spent time waiting to see when you would show up. Gandalf has alerted me of these outsiders coming to Storybrooke. People who do not belong here, who only think of us as myth," said Elrond.

"What did you do then?" Arwen asked.

Elrond drank another sip of his tea. "I waited until Gandalf gave me word that the outsiders had left Storybrooke. Then of course, I heard from Gandalf about the Ring-bearer chasing after the outsiders, all the way to this island realm called Neverland." He asked her then, "What kept you from finding me?"

"I'm sorry. I was spending time with Aragorn that I hardly noticed or remembered if you were here, too. Anyway, it's all in the past. I'm surprised Gandalf found you first," said Arwen.

"Well, Teresa Shriver, after the curse broke, Gandalf went to search for me. He seemed to have found me," said Elrond.

"Who were you before the curse broke?" asked Arwen, curious.

"I was Ben Shriver, an insurance consultant. It was a steady job, but I prefer work in lore and scholarly ambition. What about you?" asked Elrond, also curious.

"I was a florist, working for Moe French. I understand he's Maurice from the Enchanted Forest," said Arwen.

"Yes. It seems Frodo Baggins was right about those from the Enchanted Forest. I never imagined coming here, when we should be sailing west," said Elrond.

"Father, I'm married now to the man I love. I'm afraid, after we get back home, I won't be heading West with you," said Arwen. "I'm sorry."

Elrond sighed. "Well, to each his own. I'm sure you have more important things to do than spend time with your father."

"Ada, I love you too. But this is my life. Sooner or later, you have to let me go," said Arwen.

"I already have, dear one," said Elrond, patting Arwen's hands.

The two sat in silence for a while. When Arwen was ready to leave, she embraced her father and kissed him on the cheek. She also promised Elrond that she would come and visit him sometime. The two parted on good terms, as Arwen drove out of the driveway.

* * *

Neverland

At Tinker Bell's tree house, Hook told David the pixie dust wasn't there and apologized for it. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Asher came up as well, wondering where Tinker Bell is. Mary Margaret informed the group the tree house was only a place to sleep, telling Emma she used to sleep in a tree stump when she was running from the Queen. Then David found Regina's handkerchief, which Mary Margaret recognized. Emma informed the others that Regina was lagging behind and decided to fall back. That's when they realized Regina was in danger. Asher, realizing what was happening, informed the others:

"Great. Now we have to find Regina?" asked Asher.

"That's my guess," said David.

Hook turned to Asher with a grin on his face. "Look on the bright side, lad, you're still young in years."

"Thanks," said Asher, shrewdly.

Knowing they were in the wrong place, Hook and the others climbed down the ladder. They now searched for Regina, who they realized was held captive by Tinker Bell.

o-o-o

Regina woke up a few hours later. Tinker Bell told Regina what she knew, how Regina was looking for her son Henry. Regina wondered if Tinker Bell was there to kill her, after the fairy admitted she was the last person she would help after what happened between them. After Regina realized Tinker Bell had no magic, Regina freed herself from her bonds. That was when Tinker Bell brought an arrow dipped in dream shade to Regina's throat.

Thinking of an easier way for Tinker Bell to kill her instantly, Regina pulled her blackened heart from her chest. Using some convincing, Regina watched Tinker Bell take her heart, but not before Tinker Bell told Regina what she did cost her her wings. Tinker Bell then asked Regina why she didn't go into the inn to meet her true love, but also why she lied to her. Regina spilled out the truth: that she, at the time, thought anger was her only power and weak without it. Tinker Bell told her Regina would have found happiness if she let go of her anger. Regina gave Tinker Bell a choice: either crush her blackened heart and become that in the future or choose hope and help Regina find her son. After some consideration, Tinker Bell gave Regina her heart back, but told her it was too late for her and Henry had been with Pan for too long.

o-o-o

Back at Pan's campsite, Peter Pan informed Henry that he could do whatever he wanted in Neverland: there were no rules, no one telling them "no". Pan also informed Henry that he and the Lost Boys were waiting a very long time for him, long before he was born. Henry didn't believe him, but Pan told him that magic was dying in all worlds and Henry was destined to save magic. Pan also told Henry that he was born from the greatest of light and of dark, that it wasn't a coincidence. Telling Henry he had something to show him, Pan pulled out a folded parchment. When Pan wasn't looking, Henry tossed the parchment on the other side of the log, telling Pan he didn't believe him. Pan told him he reminded him of his father and walked away.

Henry looked at the parchment a few minutes later, surprised to see his face on the drawing. So, maybe Pan was in the right after all? Somehow, Henry now believed him.

o-o-o

Minutes passed. As Tinker Bell came out from her cave, she was ambushed by Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Hook, and Asher. Regina came out afterwards, telling the group that Tinker Bell wasn't going to hurt them. The five lowered their weapons, much to Hook's surprise. Upon Hook wondering whether Tinker Bell was going to help them, Tinker Bell was also surprised to meet him again. Regina informed the group that Tinker Bell wasn't going to help them, since she had no magic or wings. Tinker Bell said it was because people stopped believing in her. After some convincing, and making a deal that if Tinker Bell got them into Pan's camp that she could come with them back to Storybrooke, Tinker Bell informed them of her plan but told them they only had one shot. The group brought Tinker Bell back to their camp, where they could talk more about her plan.

Asher stayed with Tinker Bell as they walked. He decided to tell Tinker Bell his own affairs.

"Miss Bell, I'm Frodo Baggins," said Asher in introduction.

"I've heard of you: the famous Ring-bearer who defeated Sauron. All the fairies know the story," said Tinker Bell.

"Right. I'm guessing my journey is in the past," said Frodo.

"What do you want, Frodo? I can't help you," said Tinker Bell.

"Maybe you can," said Frodo. He pulled out from his pants pocket the ruby.

Tinker Bell looked in surprise. "Where did you get that? Those rubies are hard to find in Neverland, unless you know which cave to go to."

"Pan said something about this being a way to get Sauron out of me," said Asher. "I can tell you more at the camp."

"Oh," said Tinker Bell. "There may be something in these jungles that could assist you. If what you say is true and Sauron is back… look, I'll help you after I help the others get into Pan's camp. Do we have a deal?"

"Done," said Asher, glad someone was going to help him.

The hollow voice, Sauron's voice, spoke to him again in thought, _Frodo…_

Frodo shooed the thought out of his mind.

o-o-o

Minutes after returning to their camp, as Hook passed to Emma a coconut he cracked open with his hook before taking a coconut of his own, Tinker Bell spoke with Regina over her soul mate. She told Regina that she not only ruined her life, but also her true love's life. Regina's true love was a man with a lion tattoo, who Regina avoided when Tinker Bell sought him out for her.


	5. 4: Finding the Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Nasty Habits", "Good Form", and throughout the episode "Ariel", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Neverland

At their campsite, Emma laid out the plan using rocks and sticks. When Tinker Bell asked if they had an exit plan, Mary Margaret told her it was something they thought of last minute. Unwilling to help any further, Tinker Bell walked out of the camp. She grabbed Asher and told him.

"Come on, Frodo. It's time I helped you out anyway," said Tinker Bell.

"You do know Sauron is inside me. It'll have to take something potent to get him out," said Frodo.

"That's where I come in," said Tinker Bell. As they walked, Tinker Bell informed Asher of her plan. "There's a cave that takes rubies, such as the one you've got. As I've said, those rubes are hard to come by and not everyone knows where they are on this island."

"Will this cave help me get Sauron out of me?" asked Frodo.

"We'll see, won't we? The cave has magical properties. If there's a way to help you, that should be the place, but it's far. It'll take us time to get there. Perhaps a day or two, depending on how slow or quick we are. Hours, maybe," said Tinker Bell.

"Great. Lead the way, Miss Bell," said Frodo, politely gesturing his hand ahead.

"You're quite the gentlemen, Frodo. I'm sure you must have the ladies swooning over you," said Tinker Bell.

Touched, Frodo admitted, "Actually, I don't have anyone. I doubt any woman, any lass, would be interested in me. I can't find love because I've been wounded."

"Here, let me see," said Tinker Bell. The second she touched Frodo's left shoulder, Frodo winced in pain. "You have a shard from a blade still inside you. Someone should take a look at it, get it out of you."

Frodo chuckled guiltily. "No. You see, the healer's tried, even Lord Elrond. They couldn't get it out of me." He changed the subject. "So, where is this cave?"

"Follow me," said Tinker Bell, leading the way.

"You are my guide, after all," said Frodo, following after her.

o-o-o

As they talked about their escape plan, Hook spoke about his ship and how they could use it as a way out, if they had magic to make a portal. After some consideration, Emma and the others agreed to Hook's wishes of finding the place where Baelfire, or Neal, stayed at while growing up in Neverland. Hook led the way out of their campsite, retracing the route as he remembered.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

When Michael De Witte was released from the hospital the next morning, he and Hadrian Basile went to Hadrian's car. Although Michael wanted to return to his house, Hadrian convinced him to come over to his. Once Hadrian drove into the driveway, he led Michael inside his house and into the parlor. There, the clock stood on the center of the table. Michael looked it over with intrigue, but then realized what it was.

"This is a time traveling clock. I thought they had been destroyed during the Ogre Wars," said Gandalf.

"I thought so, too, but this one survived. I found it in a warehouse in this town," said Aragorn.

"Aragorn, I am your friend and your counselor. To have one of these time traveling clocks is dangerous. It's hard to time travel. Even if we could use it, where would end up in time. We don't even know what Age or time it is in Middle-earth. We'd be lost," said Gandalf.

"That's why I was hoping you could help solve this conundrum for me," said Aragorn. "Gandalf, I need your help with this. None of the hobbits will assist me, and if we wait for Frodo to come back…"

"Which is why you called me," said Gandalf. He picked up the clock, examined it for a few moments, and then gazed up at Aragorn. "I'll look into it, but I can't promise you we'll return home right away. We don't even know what has happened since our passing, since the curse brought us here twenty-eight years ago. I'm sure those in Gondor miss you. They need their king." He changed the subject. "Have you seen Arwen lately?"

"She called me yesterday. She found her father, Elrond," said Aragorn.

"Yes, I expected as much. Elrond was looking forward to meeting her. Now it seems they are reunited," said Gandalf. He paused, and said last, "You were going to take me home. I have work to do with this clock."

"Oh, yes I can," said Aragorn. He led the way, pulling his keychain out of his pocket.

o-o-o

The morning passed into afternoon. Curtis looked out the window at Granny's Diner. When Donovan and Edric got his attention, Curtis rejoined them at their booth. Ruby returned with their orders, passing each dish to the right customer. Once Ruby left, the three men talked more.

"Sam, you have a distant look on your face," said Donovan, picking up his fork.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Merry. I was just thinkin' about Mr. Frodo again," said Curtis.

"You miss him. Don't you?" asked Edric. "No, it's fine. You and Frodo have been close friends since the journey to Mordor."

"I just wish that Mr. Frodo hadn't gone without us," said Curtis.

"There was nothing you could do, Sam," said Donovan.

"Thank you, Mr. Merry, but that doesn't change things. Besides, even if Strider has this clock, he might not get it to work," said Curtis.

"I don't know. Aragorn did look desperate," said Edric.

"Pippin, even if Aragorn wanted to use time-travel, we wouldn't know what time to go to. It's a pointless trip," said Donovan.

"I do hope Mr. Frodo's all right," said Curtis.

"At this rate, he could be in more danger than we are now," said Donovan.

"But Mr. Frodo's bound to return. Right?" asked Curtis, hopeful.

Merry and Pippin gave him looks of concern. The three men ate their meals in silence, only talking when the other had something to say. Still, Sam's mind was on Frodo non-stop. He couldn't believe he abandoned him, yet at the same time he wondered why Frodo left on his own, without his Sam around to protect him. Something was up.

* * *

Neverland

When Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Hook reached Baelfire's cave, Hook and David pulled the rope to open the door. After Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina went inside, Hook spoke with David about his wound and how he couldn't keep hiding the truth from his family. Their conversation ended in a cold manner, with David shoving past Hook to get inside the cave.

Once inside the cave, the group searched for something to bring up the map. Emma found a coconut candle, lit it, and closed the lid. Peering up at the cave's ceiling was constellations of stars. They had found the map. Hook informed them that the map was coded, as it was something Baelfire or Neal learned while living on Hook's vessel.

Eventually, Emma left the cave with Mary Margaret and David following her. Emma talked about Neal and the years she didn't get a chance to love him. After Emma walked away, David spoke to Mary Margaret afterwards, telling her that she needed to move on in case something happened to him. Mary Margaret didn't understand what he was saying, but knew she needed him or else she couldn't survive in a world without him.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Phillip Irving and Orville Lusk stopped at the Rabbit Hole bar for a few drinks. Phillip was convinced by Ori to have another drinking game, which Phillip reluctantly accepted. After a couple of rounds, Ori was beside himself and very drunk.

"Gimli, let's stop while we're at it," said Phillip.

Orville shook his head. "I'm fine, Legolas. Fine as daylight on a summer's breeze." He called to the bartender. "Get me another round!" He told Phillip, "You want another?"

Phillip shook his head. "No, it's getting late as it is." He set his tip on the table. "I should go, Gimli. But it was nice to see you again."

Orville nodded, seconds before another round was given to him. "Ah, there's nothing so pleasing than a nice round of beer to lighten your spirits!"

Orville drank down the beer like it was nothing. By the time he finished, Orville toppled over in a drunken manner. Phillip shook his head. On his way out of the bar, Phillip saw a grotesque figure seated at a table close to the door. Two more grotesque figures, in human form, stood in front of Phillip, blocking his path.

"Hello, pretty boy," said one of the grotesque figures.

"Move, please," said Phillip.

"Oh, pretty boy want to play some games. Be my pleasure," mocked the second grotesque figure. He covered Phillip's face with a black cloth bag.

* * *

Neverland

Back at their camp, Emma and Mary Margaret worked on making rope. When their supply was running low, David went off to search for more strands of tree leaves. Hook, making a bequest, led David to search for a certain pool that could heal David of his wounds. The waters worked on David, but the price was that David could not leave Neverland, or else he would die. David understood, and upon returning to the campsite, he told the others that Hook helped him out, but he avoided telling Mary Margaret the truth that he was dying earlier.

o-o-o

That morning, Tinker Bell led Asher straight to the cave's entrance. A door blocked the passage through.

"This is it. Here, you'll find what you need to get Sauron out. The cave's able to help those in need bring back what they lost, or so the legend goes," said Tinker Bell.

Asher searched the walls of the cave, but found several holes on the sides. "You aren't going to help me look for a way in?"

"I got you here. Now, you must figure it out. I'll keep watch until you've come out," said Tinker Bell. "We're not very far from Skull Rock, Frodo."

"Give me time to think," said Asher.

"Take as much time as you need, but you must hurry. If the others figure out their escape plan and leave the island, you may miss your chance," said Tinker Bell, warning him.

"I understand," said Asher. He started his search for the way inside the cave.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

That same morning, Curtis received a phone call from the Rabbit Hole bar. Realizing Orville had drank one too many and ended up asleep on the floor, Curtis drove to the downtown area of Storybrooke. He was joined by Donovan, Edric, and Hadrian. Michael arrived minutes later. When they entered the bar, they found Orville in a dazed state. Curtis walked to him at once, as did Hadrian.

"Gimli, you've been sleeping here all this time?" asked Hadrian.

Orville felt his forehead. "What happened? I must have had one too many."

"Yeah, we can tell," said Hadrian.

"Mr. Gimli, what do you remember the night before?" asked Curtis, hoping to jog his memory.

"I remember having a few drinks with Legolas," said Orville.

"Or one too many," said Edric, not helping the situation.

"Where is Legolas now?" asked Donovan, concerned.

"I don't know. There were these strange men that came here. They were watching us very closely," said Orville.

"Orcs," said Donovan, guessing right away.

"Possibly. I don't remember much, except that Legolas was going home," said Orville.

Donovan turned to Hadrian. "Aragorn, you don't think…"

"I do," said Hadrian.

"Legolas was taken by the Orcs. Who knows where they are?" asked Donovan.

"What can we do?" asked Curtis.

"We?" asked Donovan, surprised.

"Of course. Legolas got himself into this mess. There has to be a way to get him out of it, beggin' your pardon," said Curtis, curtly.

"Let's search around town, in all the usual and unlikely places," said Hadrian.

Michael addressed them, "I could use a locator spell, but then we would need something that belonged to Legolas."

The bartender sat on the bar table a sash. "Here. Phillip left this last night."

"Yes, very good," said Michael. He took the sash and left the bar. The others followed him outside.

o-o-o

Phillip awoke in a dazed state, similar to Orville. He looked around, seeing he was inside a tree. There were at least five grotesque men inside the tree with him, looking at various maps and charts on sturdy wooden tables. One of the grotesque men looked at him with a wicked grin.

"Awake at last. My orcs were good catching an elvish prince," said the grotesque man. From his leather armor, he looked like a leader.

"Where am I?" asked Phillip, confused.

"He he. You're at our hideout. It's no good for an elvish prince to know our secret. That's why we kept you blindfolded, so you wouldn't tell others where we were… hiding," said the orc leader, cackling.

"And why would I tell anyone when you haven't revealed your hideout to those who would kill you? Seems like poor judgment on your part," said Phillip.

"Sneaky elvish prince," said the orc leader, gruff. "You wait. If your friends come looking for you, we'll be ready. Sauron hasn't abandoned us yet. He will return, stronger than ever and we'll be waiting for him."

"I thought Sauron was defeated here and in Middle-earth," said Phillip.

"You're wrong, elvish prince. He took on one last form, his final form, in the shape of a dark ball of light. He'll be back and we'll be waiting," said the orc leader, with confidence. He told his orc troops. "When the enemy comes, stand at the ready. We can't let them find this elvish prince. Then again, cutting him up and eating him would be a better plan. Don't you agree, boys?"

The orc troops screeched in delight.

"Around here, we call that cannibalism. Forbidden to any who are human," said Phillip.

"Yes, but we're not entirely human, are we elvish prince?" asked the orc leader, chipper. "You wait and see, elvish prince. Another war is just beginning. Yes, a war may have ended, but we've only just begun." The orc leader cackled again.

Phillip wondered how he would ever get out of this predicament. Michael and the others were coming for him. He felt sure they would. For all he knew, time was pressing.

* * *

Neverland

Finding the right engraving, Asher pulled out the ruby and pressed it into the engraving. The ruby evaporated into a pink smoke, causing the door to slide up, revealing the opening to the cave. Picking his torch up from the ground, Asher went inside the cave. As he looked at the chalk markings on the walls, Frodo heard screams from inside his head. He was forced against the wall by an invisible pull.

"BAGGINS!" screeched a hollow voice in the air.

Frodo looked at the wall and saw a wooden lever with strange markings on the sides. Realizing the lever might be useful, Frodo pushed the lever down. As he held onto the lever, the darkness inside him pulled out of him. When the darkness left his body, Frodo dropped to the stony ground. He was in a daze for a couple of moments. Managing to push himself up, Frodo felt the Morgul shard slip out of his shoulder. He moved his jacket, right as the Morgul shard fell to the ground. The darkened shape reached for the Morgul shard, but immediately felt a burning sensation in his arm. By the time he released his grip, the Morgul shard fell into the shape, making him screech in pain. Frodo watched the shape as it fled the cave. Seeing Tinker Bell, Frodo left the cave looking down at his hand. The marking on the lever rested on his left palm.

"What does this mark mean? And why is it still on my hand?" asked Frodo.

"It means you're cursed. It also means you're trapped in Neverland, forced to do Pan's bidding. Yes, you may have gotten Sauron out of you, but you cannot leave Neverland, not while Pan is in charge," said Tinker Bell.

"What? No," said Frodo, disbelieving the truth. A moment passed when he let the truth sink in. "You must be joking."

"I'm afraid not," said Tinker Bell. "I knew this was a dangerous trek."

"Pan said the cave could help me," said Frodo.

"But not without a price and you paid it," said Tinker Bell. "We should return to that camp of yours."

"No, I'll stay for a while," said Frodo.

"You don't even know the way back. Not without my help," said Tinker Bell.

"If only I had my gift of foresight here. I would know what lies ahead, or that Emma and the others were coming this way," said Frodo.

"Time is frozen here. I doubt you could do that," said Tinker Bell. "You know where to find me, back at the tree house." She walked away.

Frodo, staying put, looked again at the mark. He still could not believe he fell for that, but the only good news was the shard was out as was the poison in his neck. He knew his wounds would heal, but the cost for the trip there was great. The last thing he wanted was to serve Pan, who he couldn't afford to trust.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

A banging sound was heard from the outside the tree. This startled Phillip and the orcs, who held their ground.

"Steady, orcs," said the orc leader.

"Bring Legolas out of this tree! You can't hide forever! One way or another, we will come in!" cried Michael.

The orc leader said, gruffly. "It seems your companions came after all." He turned to the two orcs standing next to the door. "Guards, if you'll please." When the guards opened the front door, the orc leader came out of the tree. He spoke to Phillip's companions, "I must say, for a wizard, you certainly know a thing or two on how to rescue a friend." He called, "Orcs, attack these scum."

As the orcs fought against Phillip's companions, the orc leader retreated inside the tree. Donovan and Edric snuck in just before the door was sealed. While Michael and the others fought the orcs outside the tree, the orc leader sensed he and Phillip weren't alone.

"So you think you can hide in the shadows. That's bad form, Halflings," said the orc leader.

"We won't let you take our friend," said Donovan.

"Such a pity. Orcs, kill these two," said the orc leader.

The orc guards charged towards Donovan and Edric. Merry and Pippin fought the orc guards with all their might. They managed to knock down and kill the orcs they fought, out of self-defense. When the orc guards were down, the orc leader looked enraged.

"Fine. I'll do this myself," said the orc leader, pulling out his knifes from his belt.

As knocking could be heard from the door, Edric opened the door to let the others inside. He then helped Donovan with the orc leader. The orc leader proved a challenge for the two men. While they were busy with the orc leader, Aragorn, Sam, and Gimli worked on untying Legolas. Gandalf assisted Merry and Pippin with the orc leader, who fought hard and skilled in his blows. Merry was knocked to the ground, with Pippin and Gandalf left to fight against the orc leader. Aragorn soon stepped in and attacked the orc leader, using his sword. Aragorn's skills were unmatched and the orc leader was cut down in a flurry. Knocking the orc leader down, Aragorn made the final blow, killing the orc leader where he lay. Relieved the fight was over, Aragorn pulled out his sword from the body.

Panting, Merry said, "I think that's all of them in this area, but I saw a couple of orcs setting a camp in the woods."

"We can attack that campsite another day," said Pippin. "Meantime, what are we to do in here?"

"Look over what the orcs were planning, of course," said Gandalf.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my friends. I don't know how long I would have lasted against those orcs," said Legolas.

Gimli patted Legolas across his back. "It was no trouble, lad."

"What were they doing in here?" asked Merry.

"I reckon they were planning on Sauron's return, if he ever had one," said Sam.

"That orc leader did say another war was brewing. He even said Sauron had one final form," said Legolas.

"Yes, I guessed as much," said Gandalf. "Should he be defeated, he won't be able to take on another form. That's for certain. This will be his last form and I'm guessing he'll want to make his presence known. So he may challenge the Ring-bearer to a final showdown when he returns, to prove his worth and to see that he isn't a coward. Sauron is sly and tactical, but he doesn't know the meaning of bravery, sacrifice or love."

"All true. We must prepare for the fight to come. We cannot afford to wait until Frodo's return," said Aragorn. "We need to train now."

"Let's rest, Aragorn, at least for a while. We can begin training right away, but remember this: Sauron is tricky. He will have something up his sleeve," said Gandalf.

"Then let's knock down Sauron's defenses while we can. Take down his allies, our enemies, here," suggested Merry.

"Well said, Merry," said Gandalf.

"Well said indeed, cousin," said Pippin.

"I only hope Mr. Frodo's not in danger," said Sam, concerned for his master. Merry patted him on the back. As they continued searching around for any useful information, Sam wondered how Frodo was faring. The odds already weren't looking good.

* * *

Neverland

In the evening, as Asher attempted to make fire, he was caught off-guard by Pan's voice. Asher didn't look in the mood to see him.

"So you did it. You got Sauron out of you. The only problem is now there's a dark lord roaming Neverland. I'm sure he won't miss you, but he may find you again and kill you," said Pan.

"My wounds are healing. That's the only thing that matters," said Frodo.

"And what was it you did to earn you your relief from Sauron?" asked Pan, thinking out loud.

Frodo tossed the stones he had as he stood up and faced Pan. Bravely, he told the fourteen-year-old boy, "And what do you get out of it? I've been marked, thanks to you."

"In a curse that was just waiting to happen," said Pan, finishing his thought. "Did you really think you could get out of this in one piece? Remember this: you're mine now, which means you get to do as I command. You know what I'm going to do first: bring you to the Lost Boys. Let's see how you can handle yourself with them."

"I'll never join you or your band of teenage boys. You're going to fail, one way or another," said Frodo.

"How could you know that? Your foresight doesn't work here. On this island, time stands still. You have no choice, Frodo," said Pan. Using magic smoke, Pan brought Frodo to his campsite. Frodo looked stunned to be there, but he was unhappy. Pan called to his band, "Lost Boys, we have a new guest: the famous Frodo Baggins. I think it's time we tested him, see if he really is a true lost boy."

"I don't want this," said Frodo, in denial and nervous.

"You don't have a choice, as I said before. The game has changed. I believe you know Henry, sitting over there," said Pan, pointing out a pre-teen boy with cropped brown hair, wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans.

Frodo looked surprised to see him. "Henry?" Henry looked at Frodo with a saddened gaze. "How is this possible?"

"I told you: I never fail," said Pan, talking in Frodo's ear.


	6. 5: Building the Barracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Dark Hollow", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Five Days Ago – Storybrooke, Maine

Sam, Merry, and Pippin watched the ship, the _Jolly Roger_, depart by magic bean for its destination. They heard voices, followed by an entire group asking Belle what happened. Merry and Pippin turned to Sam, unsure what they were overhearing.

"A cloaking spell," said Merry.

"Mr. Gold must be desperate. Others can't know we're here," said Pippin.

"For Mr. Frodo's sake, there'd better be hope that it works," said Sam. "The last thing we need is people pokin' their heads where they shouldn't." He added, "We can watch them cast it from here."

"And Frodo's fate?" asked Merry.

"It's unknown Merry, but he did entrust that we and the Fellowship protect those that need help," said Sam.

"No. Sam, he entrusted us to be with the Fellowship. He said nothing about protecting those in need," said Merry, correcting him.

"Then I'm counting we helps others as well, no matter the cost," said Sam.

"I only hope this cloaking spell works," said Pippin.

"It will, Mr. Pippin. I have faith, even though I don't trust magic here. Mr. Gandalf always terrified me in the past, before the journey to Mordor," said Sam, admitting how he felt.

Minutes passed before the three men watched the cloaking spell shield Storybrooke from any outsiders. When the shield was finally down across the town, Sam felt convinced they were safe. Now his only hope was that Frodo was working on completing his mission.

* * *

Today – Neverland

Frodo did not know how long he had been kept Pan's prisoner. He knew it had been a while now. Still, the bright side of things was he finally caught up to Henry, who had many questions for him. Most of his questions related to his biological mother, Emma.

"So, you really came here on Hook's ship?" asked Henry, curious.

"I did, as did your mother, Regina, Snow, and David. Rumplestiltskin was with us, too, but he left the ship before we reached land," said Asher. "Sauron was inside me before we got here, but with luck, I managed to get him out of me."

"So, Sauron's here on this island?" asked Henry.

"Sauron is in his final form. He's now a dark shadow, but one far grimmer than anything that I have seen yet. If he gets to me, things could turn ugly," said Asher. He showed Henry the mark on his left palm. "Unfortunately, this mark is keeping me Pan's prisoner."

"So, you're trapped here, too?" asked Henry, discouraged.

"Well, whatever Pan has told you, he's probably lying. There's something he's not telling," said Asher.

"I know he's lying. I just want to get back to my family. Thank you for telling me they're here," said Henry. "Maybe, with luck on our side, we'll find a way to free you."

"Do you think so?" asked Asher. "I hardly know myself." He looked down at the dirt ground, depressed. "I sure hope there's luck on our side… but it's hard to say."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Donovan and Edric entered the hunting lodge shop, where they picked up as many axes, bows and arrows, and other assortment of weapons. When they were ready to leave, Merry paid for the weapons, at which the clerk was surprised.

"Hunting something, lads?" asked clerks.

"You know us. Something is always up," said Pippin.

"Pippin, it's the least we can do to help Aragorn and Gandalf," said Merry. "You never know what's out there until you find it."

The clerk gave them the receipt. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

"Thank you very much. We'll take those lightly," said Pippin, grabbing one of the bags. As he caught up to Merry, who was heading towards the door, Pippin asked him, "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"First, we find Sam. Then we meet up with the others," said Merry.

"Can we be certain this will be a friendly meeting?" asked Pippin.

"It better be," said Merry, outside the hunting lodge store.

o-o-o

Sam waited by the shore until Merry and Pippin showed up. Aragorn and Gandalf spoke to Legolas and Gimli within that time. When Merry and Pippin returned with the bags, the others joined them.

"Have you got everything?" asked Curtis.

"Oh yeah! We cleaned them out from top to bottom," said Edric, excited.

"We didn't get every weapon, Pippin. We left some for other customers," said Donovan.

"I know that, Merry. I was just emphasizing in a manner of speaking," said Edric.

"Well, we saved Legolas yesterday, but we've only trained a little since then," said Donovan.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," said Hadrian. "I'm sure you three have had enough training over the years to handle orcs."

"It wasn't so hard getting back into the swing of things," said Donovan, admitting freely. "It was just like riding a bike."

"Focus, lads. We don't want to mess up, when we're close to our target," said Phillip.

"Now, where would the orcs be? I'd like to slew them before dinner," said Orville, ready for action.

"Let's go," said Michael.

Sam looked out at the bay. For a moment, he could see something splashing in the water. Just as he saw a mermaid with ginger hair poke her head up on the water's surface, he followed the others, remembering his part in getting the orcs out of Storybrooke. He saw the dwarves eating lunch, but didn't stop to say hello.

* * *

Neverland

While sitting by himself, close to the fire, Asher overheard Pan talking to Henry. Henry believed as well as he that Pan was lying, for Henry knew now that his family was in Neverland, finding a way to bring him home. Asher's attention was thrown back by Felix.

"You may think you know him, Pan, but you'd be far wrong," said Felix.

"I don't know what you mean," said Frodo.

"No, you know exactly what I mean," said Felix, looking straight at him. "Whatever plan you had before to escape is hopeless. You're Pan's puppet now, which means he'll tell you exactly what he wants from you."

"Even if I'm Pan's… bait, as you say, that doesn't mean I won't still fight to stand my ground. I'm getting off Neverland. I'm taking Henry with me. And all you lost boys will do is suffer, unless you were to get off this island, too. Come with us. Surely, you don't want to stay abandoned forever," said Frodo, doing his best to convince the lost boy.

"Cunning words for one who is also orphaned," said Felix. Seeing that Pan and Henry were almost done talking, Felix told Frodo, "You may think you know Pan, but you clearly don't."

"I know he's been keeping secrets. I can sense it. That part of me hasn't changed," said Frodo.

"This isn't over between us," said Felix.

"It's far from it. You'll see!" called Frodo, as Felix approached Pan. As Henry walked off into the jungle, Frodo overheard Pan and Felix talk about someone in a cage. Whatever Pan's intentions were, Frodo could sense right away they weren't good.

Pan approached Frodo, kneeling next to him. "I know. This is all new to you, but you could stay in Neverland. Be the lost boy you've always wanted to be. Neverland runs on imagination. Anything is possible here."

"Except for the one chance of having something you lack: friendship… a strong friendship," said Frodo.

"Who says I don't have that?" asked Pan, confused. "Frodo, you clearly miss the point of Neverland."

"Oh, really. What's your plan? You were obviously egging Henry to do something. What is it?" asked Frodo.

Pan looked stricken in frustration. "Listen Halfling, you're not the one in charge. You're under my jurisdiction. Even if you wanted to escape, you can't." He added, "Here's an order for you: go get more firewood. The campfire's dying."

Frodo winced in pain as the mark on his left palm singed his skin. Having no choice, Frodo ran off into the woods in search of firewood. Pan watched Frodo with suspicion, as Felix joined him.

"The Halfling is trouble," said Felix.

"That's why I didn't tell him the plan," said Pan. "Now let's get on with the next phase."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Over at the Toll Bridge, Legolas and Aragorn shot a couple of orcs with their crossbows. Sam, Merry, and Pippin moved in to ascertain the area. When all was clear, Gandalf and Gimli made their way into the river. The eight companions made their way inside the forest, where they found the orc camp. Merry used a satellite walkie-talkie to uncloak the other camps.

"Okay. There's about three orc camps around this region, but they're spaced out in such a way that if one camp hears danger, the rest will help. It means we don't have a lot of time," said Donovan.

"We stick to the plan, Merry," said Michael, gruffly.

Hadrian whispered, "We attack this camp first, then make our way to the other two." He told the others, "Got it?"

Orville nodded in agreement, before saying, "But what if they attack us first?"

"Oh Gimli, you used to love the sense of adventure," said Phillip. "Where's your spirit?"

"Well then, may the best dwarf win," said Orville, flashing his axe.

In one charge, the eight companions made their way to the first camp. As they attacked the orcs and slew them, Legolas and Gimli kept count of their kills. The first orc camp was done in a couple of minutes. Upon finding the other two camps coming out of hiding, the eight companions gave charge, with Aragorn at the lead. Pippin saved Gandalf and Merry more than once in the nick of time. Once the three camps were taken care of, Merry heard a beep on his device.

"There's another orc camp a distance away from here," said Merry.

"Let's take care of that, too," said Gimli.

"Do you think he always behaves like that?" asked Pippin, curious.

"When doesn't he?" asked Merry, holding his sword in the air.

"Oh, Mr. Frodo. I hope you're faring well. We'd be lost without you," said Sam, concerned.

Nevertheless, the eight companions attacked as many orc camps as they could find that day. They were successful and Storybrooke would be safe from them for a while. They were glad, because this meant, in case Sauron returned to Storybrooke, they would be ready for them. His defense was weakened, but would he when the time came?

* * *

Neverland

As Frodo returned with the firewood, he saw Pan giving Felix supplies for the other end of the island. He didn't say anything, but he knew something was up. He watched Henry miraculously come out of his hiding spot, before he sneakily followed Felix. Pan returned to Asher with a keen look in his eyes.

"Now what?" asked Frodo.

"I know you can keep a secret, but you're forbidden to tell Henry about it," said Pan.

Frodo winced in pain, due to the mark on his hand. He managed to say, "What is it?"

Pan lowered his voice. "I'm dying. Henry has the Heart of the Truest Believer. It's something I need to regain many more years of my life. Neverland has a timer for when I can stay a boy."

"You mean you're not a boy," said Frodo.

"No. I'm a middle-aged man, but thanks to Neverland I have my youth back and I intend to keep it that way." Pan threatened, "If you tell Henry any of this, I'll make sure you pay the price. But you shouldn't, not with that mark burning you. So, you'll have to keep it secret." He added, "I can show you Skull Rock, as soon as we find Henry. That's where the hourglass is."

"You're a monster," said Frodo, glaring at him.

"Yes, and you're a sapless Halfling who doesn't know when to stop being brave," said Pan. "I'm sure that bravery will come in handy when you defeat Sauron, _if_ you can defeat him. I doubt he'll want to stay on Neverland if you plan on leaving, but you can't. Not without my permission. It looks as if you're stuck here." He added last, "I make the rules, Baggins. Remember that."

Frodo said nothing afterwards, but gave Pan a suspicious look.

o-o-o

As they trudged through the jungle, Emma noticed a little spat between Neal and Hook. Emma spoke to Hook shortly after, telling him that the only one she cares for is Henry and getting him back. Neal returned with good news: he had found Dark Hollow. The three, under Neal's lead, walked through the jungle and found the darkest part of the island. The place was in a blood red color. When the shadows showed up, Neal and Hook were caught by two shadows. Emma, using her light magic, brought the coconut candle to light, sending the Shadow inside it. Neal and Hook were released. They were both relieved their shadows weren't ripped from their bodies.

Afterwards, Emma told Hook and Neal that if she had choose someone, she would choose Henry. She admitted he was the only person she cared about. The three returned to Tinker Bell's tree house, where they found David, Mary Margaret and Tinker Bell herself. This time, they had their escape plan and were ready to set out.

o-o-o

As Henry walked through the jungle, he was stopped by Pan, who was waiting for him. Henry admitted he believed his story. Pan decided then to show Henry how he was going to bring magic back. He led Henry straight to a cliff, overlooking Skull Rock which was in the distance. Henry told Pan he was ready to take on the task, but not before Pan mentioned something else:

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention. Someone else will be accompanying us to Skull Rock," said Pan. He called, "You can come out now! No one here will hurt you."

Approaching the cliff came Asher, who looked determined to stay away from Pan. Asher said, chiding, "You called me."

"There's where we're heading: Skull Rock," said Pan. "I told you I would show you where we're going."

All Asher could say was, in a depressed tone, "Oh boy." When Pan wasn't looking, with his gaze fixed on Henry now, Asher gave him a cold look. Although he didn't want to do Pan's bidding, he knew he had no choice, at least for now. The last thing he wanted to see was Henry to get hurt, but he feared that's what would happen.


	7. 6: Rescuing Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Think Lovely Thoughts" and "Save Henry", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Neverland

Back at Pan's campsite, Pan laid the girl Wendy Darling on a bed. He pulled the blanket over her, before telling the Lost Boys that Henry was going to save magic. The Lost Boys cheered in chorus. Pan looked back at Frodo, sneering at him in understanding. Once Frodo got Pan alone, he warned him.

"Listen, if anything happens to Henry while we're at Skull Rock…"

"You'll do what. Frodo, you can't beat me. No one's dared. I told you, I never fail," said Pan. "Did you think your friends were going to save you?"

"No, because I told them not to come. However, Henry's search party is on their way and I'm sure they miss Henry and me," said Frodo.

"Keep quiet. What I told you will be our secret or it will be your undoing," said Pan.

Frodo watched Pan walk away. Frodo then approached Henry. "How are you holding up?"

"Magic has to be saved. That must be the reason why I'm here," said Henry.

"No, Henry…" Frodo was shushed by Pan.

Pan told Henry, "Frodo's just concerned about you, but I know you will save magic. Even Frodo has faith, doesn't he?"

"I guess," said Frodo.

"Good. Now that's settled," said Pan. He led Henry away from Frodo, but before giving Frodo a knowing look.

o-o-o

Emma caught up to Tinker Bell, asking her, "What happened to Asher? I thought he was with you."

"Who's Asher?" asked Tinker Bell, confused.

"Asher is… Frodo Baggins. He was with you and now he's not. Did something happen to him?" asked Emma.

"An excellent question deserves an answer," said Hook.

Tinker Bell explained when they stopped. "Look, I led Frodo to a cave near Skull Rock. I thought it could help him, but in doing so Frodo's cursed. He had this mark on his left hand, so I knew he would be captured by Pan."

"He's now forced to do Pan's bidding," said David.

"Unless we succeed, right? We can get Henry and Frodo back at the same time," said Mary Margaret.

"Wait. You mean Frodo Baggins from 'The Lord of the Rings'?" asked Neal, confused.

"Long story," said Emma. "The fact is we don't have either right now. Let's keep moving." She followed Tinker Bell through the jungle.

The group met up with Regina and Mr. Gold, who were busy searching for Henry. Tinker Bell became surprised that Neal's father was Rumplestiltskin. Neal warned the group then about the prophecy that Henry was Rumplestiltskin's undoing. Everyone became suspicious of Mr. Gold, drawing out their swords and pointing them at him. Mr. Gold gave his say on the matter, not to Regina's surprise. In the end, Rumplestiltskin gave his son Pandora's Box, but not without warning him about Peter Pan.

As the group continued to follow Tinker Bell closer to Pan's camp, Emma asked Hook if there was a way to cure David, so he could leave the island. Hook warned that any who leave the island will break its connection and die. Rumplestiltskin then spoke of a way, after his incident with Hook, of making an antidote for the dreamshade, for a favor. Neal told Rumplestiltskin to do it because it's the right thing to do, which didn't involve making anymore deals.

Tinker Bell returned with David and Mary Margaret. They had reached Pan's campsite. When they were ready, the group drew closer to the camp, hiding in the brush just in case. Regina used a sleeping spell to put the Lost Boys to sleep. Entering the camp, they searched for Henry, but found no sign, nor was there any sign of Frodo. Instead, Emma heard a voice up ahead and ran towards the sound. The voice belonged to the girl named Wendy, who Neal recognized. After getting Wendy out of the cage, the two embraced.

At the camp, once Wendy was wrapped in a warm blanket, she eventually told the group that she was helping Pan so he could get what he wanted. She told them Pan was dying and needed Henry's heart to absorb the magic of Neverland, making him immortal. She also said it was a trade: Pan would live but Henry dies. Once Wendy told the group Pan took Henry to Skull Rock, but Frodo as well, the group parted ways, planning on getting off the island once they had Henry.

o-o-o

Pan rowed a longboat to Skull Rock. Asher sat in the front, while Henry sat in the back. When they arrived, Pan tied off the boat and cast a protection spell before the stairs. He led Henry and Frodo up the stairs, climbing into the rock itself.

They were followed minutes later by Emma, Regina, Neal, and Mr. Gold. Once the boat was docked, Emma charged towards the stairs. She was thrown to the side by the protection spell. In spite of Regina using a fireball spell, they were still blocked by the protection spell. Knowing what to do, Mr. Gold crossed over the protection spell, making it to the other side. Rumplestiltskin told the group the protection spell worked for those who had a shadow. As he did not, he was able to pass through, knowing that he would have to face Pan alone. Rumplestiltskin asked for Pandora's Box back, which Neal pulled out but Regina took from him. After the box was handed to Mr. Gold, Mr. Gold went his way up the stairs, leaving the other three to figure out how to break through Pan's protection spell. As they thought, Emma figured out the moon was what cast their shadows. Using a spell of their own, Regina and Emma cast an eclipse over the moon, allowing them passage past the protection spell and a way to find Henry.

Upstairs, Pan, Henry, and Asher reached the top. In the chamber stood a massive hourglass with gold dust running down inside. The hourglass stood on top of a mountain of skulls. Pan told Henry and Asher that there was the center of Neverland's magic. Upon hearing someone, Pan hid Henry but told Frodo to stay where he was. When Pan returned, Frodo stood perplexed.

"Your scheme will fail," said Frodo.

"I told you, you have no foresight here," said Pan.

"I may not, but I can always tell when there's a villain in the room," said Frodo.

"Do you think me wicked? That's shocking coming from my working boy," said Pan.

"After this is over, I won't be your slave. Rescue is coming and…"

Pan shushed him. "I think it's best to save whatever you thought for later."

Pan turned to Rumplestiltskin, greeting him. Frodo listened to the heated conversation intently. What caught him by surprise was when Pan said that Henry was his great-grandson and Rumplestiltskin his son.

"What? You two know each other?" asked Frodo, stunned.

"Stunning, isn't it? His son is Henry's father. Although I am surprised he didn't tell you either," said Pan. "If he wasn't a coward himself, I would already be in that box he carries."

Pan then went on about how he traded Rumplestiltskin for youth as Rumplestiltskin traded his son for the power of a dagger, admitting they were very much alike. Rumplestiltskin denied the accusation, but Pan persisted. Pan attempted to convince Rumplestiltskin about making a fresh start. When Rumplestiltskin refused, he did his best to unlock the box, but failed. Pan revealed he had the real box and, unlocking it, sent Rumplestiltskin inside. Frodo stood shocked.

"Why did you do that? You could have made amends…"

Pan covered his mouth. "You see, laddie, that's where you yourself don't get it." He moved his hand away from Frodo's mouth. "I gave my son a chance to make a fresh start, but he refused. Now we both saw the consequence of that action." He asked, "Do you really want to scare Henry, when there's a chance he'll save magic?"

"I don't know what your scheme is, but I doubt its saving magic. You told me yourself and I've already figured out what you'll do," said Frodo.

"Oh, have you now?" asked Pan. "Shall we test your obedience further?" He ordered, "Beg for mercy."

The mark singed again, forcing Asher to fall to his knees.

"Go on, beg," said Pan.

"I'll do what you want," said Frodo. His palm relaxed, as if the pain was never there.

"That's better," said Pan. "Remember who you work for, Frodo. You may not get my mercy again."

Frodo stared up at Pan with a determined look in his eyes. How long would the torture last? He only hoped the others made it, as Rumplestiltskin did.

Henry returned to Asher and Pan. While Henry stared at the hourglass, Pan set Pandora's box on a flat rock. Pan then explained to Henry that he needed his heart, the Heart of the Truest Believer, and that he was going to stick the heart in him.

"No! Henry, don't…"

Pan shushed Frodo. "Quiet you!"

Frodo felt immense pain on his left hand. When the pain stopped, Frodo witnessed Pan helping Henry to take his own heart out of his chest. Frodo was glad to see Emma, Regina, and Neal, who arrived right on time. As Emma, Regina, and Neal tried to convince Henry that he was making a mistake, Henry told them he needed to save magic. Then he placed his heart in Pan's chest, causing a green ripple smoke to shoot out from Pan. Asher cried out as Emma and the others did. As Henry fell to the floor, unconscious, Pan flew up in the air, already feeling his power renewed. Frodo went over to Emma, Regina, and Neal, where they were trying to wake Henry. As soon as Pan landed, Emma and Neal threatened Pan to give Henry's heart back, but Pan refused. He looked at Frodo and warned him:

"I have a warning for you, Frodo Baggins. You can stay with these heroes all you want, but you're still mine. No matter where you are, I will find you. If you stray out of Neverland, you'll be sorry. That mark will keep you alive only in Neverland, and should you leave you'll die." Pan flew off out of Skull Rock.

As Regina said she wouldn't lose Henry, Neal turned to Asher. "So, you're Frodo Baggins."

"That would be me," said Frodo.

"I'm sure there's a way to get you out of here, too," said Emma.

"What do you mean me also?" asked Frodo. "Is someone else trapped here?"

"David drank some water, after being poisoned by dreamshade. He says he can't leave Neverland, but I think there's a way…"

"Half a minute, what else have I missed while I was gone?" asked Frodo.

"That's not important now. All that matters is finding a way to get Henry's heart back," said Neal.

Regina then put a preservation spell over Henry's body, which would keep him stable for a while longer until they reached Pan. Emma asked Neal, since he had been a lost boy before, if he knew Pan's compound. Regina figured that was the first place Pan wouldn't go to. As Emma spoke to Regina, Regina told her that all she had is Henry while Emma has her parents and Neal. While Neal doubted on finding Pan, Regina pointed out blood on Emma's cutlass which she figured then that they could kill Pan.

"Look, I'm sure we have some nerve wanting to kill Pan, but killing him isn't the best way to go by this," said Frodo.

"There. Someone with a conscience," said Regina, snide.

"Listen, whatever plan you three have for catching Pan, let's hope it works," said Frodo. "I'm in with whatever actions you have, just not the ones involving violence."

"Right. Then let's leave this place," said Neal.

Neal picked up Henry's body and carried him out of Skull Rock. Emma, Regina, and Asher followed, back to the longboats. As they reached the longboats, Frodo saw a shadowy presence, wearing a dark cloak and hood, standing against the wall. The shadowy figure looked at him with a pair of glowing, fiery eyes. The moment Frodo got in the longboat, allowing Neal to row the boat, he noticed the shadowy figure following him.

"Frodo…" said a hollow voice in the air.

Frodo could only assume the shadowy figure was Sauron in his final form. However, he felt no pain or darkness, but instead could sense the darkness coming from behind him.

o-o-o

Back on the island and at Pan's camp, Mary Margaret sorted things out aloud: Mr. Gold was inside Pandora's box, but also David and Frodo could not leave Neverland which the two were clear on. Regina told the group they had an hour before the preservation spell wore off, which didn't give them too much time to search for Pan. Hook thought it was plenty of time to begin the search. As Regina threatened Felix over where Pan was located, Emma reasoned with her, saying that the lost boys needed a mother. Emma then convinced the lost boys, against Felix's wishes, that Pan was at his Thinking Tree, where he goes to be alone. Emma thanked them for their help and promised to take them with her back to Storybrooke. Once they had the directions, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina set out in search of Pan.

While the three women were off, Frodo joined Neal, Hook, and Tinker Bell in bringing the lost boys and Wendy onto Hook's ship, the _Jolly Roger_. On their way back to the shore, Asher and Neal spurred a conversation of their own.

"So, you also came to save Henry?" asked Neal.

"It's true. I did, but I also came to free myself from a dark lord who was working his way to killing me from the inside," said Frodo. "I'm glad he's gone, but I fear he may still be here on this island, watching my every move."

"You faced a dark lord," said Neal.

"No. My first encounter with Sauron was in the Storybrooke. It wasn't at all pretty," said Frodo.

"We should keep moving," said Neal, last, following Hook and the others through the jungle.

When they arrived on the shoreline, Hook took the first couple of children on his boat. Frodo and Neal waited with the group until they returned. Tinker Bell was next with the next group, followed by Neal, and Frodo last with Felix and the few lost boys that were left. He looked back in time to see Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret return with Henry's heart and Pandora's box.

"You won't win. Pan will," said Felix.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Frodo.

"Bold words for a hobbit, but you'll always be weak and helpless," said Felix.

"I've survived danger far worse than you can imagine. I know what it's like to feel pain all the time," said Frodo.

Hook returned with another boat to take Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret to the ship. They talked briefly before stepping aboard. When everyone was aboard the ship, Emma and Regina reached Neal with Henry's glowing heart. Frodo witnessed Regina putting Henry's heart back in his body. When this happened, Henry was still for a moment before inhaling and opening his eyes. Everyone was glad to see Henry awake, including Frodo.

While Regina put Henry to bed, Neal opened Pandora's box. A red mist came out from the box, transforming back to Rumplestiltskin, who looked confused. The box then closed itself up. Neal made amends with his father, who admitted he was a lot like his father Pan. David, Mary Margaret, and Emma realized that now Rumplestiltskin was there, David could have an antidote for the dreamshade. Frodo looked at his left palm, which showed the mark fading.

"Your hand. The curse is wearing off," said Mary Margaret.

"That means I'm free," said Frodo, stunned with realization. "I guess it was only temporary."

However, Rumplestiltskin sensed someone else aboard the ship. Entering the crew quarters, Rumplestiltskin found Pan ripping Henry's shadow from his body. He opened Pandora's box, but by doing so Pan and Henry switched bodies. Pan, now Henry, was pulled inside the box, which closed after this happened. Regina went to check on Henry, now Pan, to see if he was safe. Henry, now Pan, told her he was fine, at which Rumplestiltskin commented that he was a brave lad and that Regina raised him well.

Back on deck, everyone prepared for the Shadow to lead them back to Storybrooke. After shooting a cannon, the Shadow, thanks to Regina's magic, landed on one of the sails. The ship took flight, leaving Neverland and sailing on the clouds. Frodo checked his left palm, but saw no mark. He looked relieved and felt free. Tinker Bell and Wendy spoke, while the ship was in the air. Wendy passed to Tinker Bell pixie dust. Even though Tinker Bell had no magic, not since she lost her wings, Wendy told her she would figure it out because she believed in her. When Tinker Bell approached Regina, she could tell that Regina had found someone she loved. At the same time, Regina and Tinker Bell noticed that Tinker Bell still had magic after all because she herself believed. When Henry came aboard, he spoke to Neal before approaching Felix with a bowl of food. Felix didn't think Henry was Pan until Pan-Henry said something familiar. Pan-Henry was plotting on something else and he knew he needed Felix's help. Felix agreed in understanding, taking the food from him.


	8. 7: Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "The New Neverland" and "Going Home", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". This chapter ends the first part of Episode III, or Season Three. The idea for the showdown came from celticank, who is on Fanfiction.net.

Storybrooke, Maine

Before the ship left the clouds, Asher checked the crew quarters to see if he lost something. Finding his sword again, Asher strapped the sword to his belt. A hollow voice drew his attention off his sword. After buckling the sword, Asher looked up again. Standing before the man was the cloaked shadowy figure, except he looked between a shadow and a darkened spirit.

"You think you've won, Baggins. You're as good as mine," said the shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" asked Asher, growing nervous.

The shadowy figure chuckled deeply. "You don't know? I am Sauron, in my final form. Word is I won't be able to take another. So, this will be my final chance of taking you down for what you did to my Ring."

"Sméagol destroyed the Ring. I forgave him long ago," said Asher.

"Indeed you did, but you were the second to last Ring-bearer to have my ring," said Sauron.

"What do you want?" asked Asher, concerned.

"I want you to challenge me to a duel, a final showdown three days from now. The winner gets to kill the other. Only, you wouldn't know how to do that," said Sauron.

"You want to bet?" asked Asher, pulling out his sword Sting.

Sauron sneered at the weapon. "You have an elvish sword."

"Indeed I do," said Asher. "Fair enough. We have that duel, then you stay out of my sight."

"You're still marked, thanks to our… separation," said Sauron, pointing to the mark on Asher's left palm. "I will have that duel and you will be dead. Then you'll have nothing to show for it." In retaliation, Sauron bolted in a dark shape out of the crew quarters.

Hook cried, startled, "What on earth was that?"

As the ship sailed down towards the shield, Asher told Hook, when coming up on deck, "His name is Sauron. Seems he challenged me to a final showdown, me versus him. I'm not at all looking forward to it."

Asher met Henry's gaze, yet he recognized the look as the one that Pan gave him. Asher thought for a moment that he was seeing things. He looked up and saw Sauron's shape also passing through the shield. When the ship docked in the harbor, everyone filed one by one across the ramp. A crowd awaited them, cheering at their safe voyage home. Upon leaving the ship, Asher spotted his seven companions waiting for him. Asher rushed up to Curtis first and embraced him. The two stayed that way for a couple of seconds. Once they released, Asher embraced his cousins, Hadrian, Phillip, and after acting proud Orville gave in. Asher embraced Michael last, but the moment was short.

Donovan shook his head. "Frodo, next time consider us coming with you. Don't abandon us like that again."

"I'm sorry. Really." Asher added, "Okay, I'll admit what I did was wrong. Neverland was a treacherous territory."

Curtis asked Asher, upon seeing his left hand. "Mr. Frodo, what happened to your hand? Why is there a strange mark on it?"

"I don't know. It kept me Pan's prisoner. The good news is got Sauron out of me," said Asher.

"You did what, cousin?" asked Edric, stunned.

"I should have told you all what was inside me to begin with," said Asher.

"That might have been a better idea. What happened to you that we didn't know about?" asked Donovan.

"I can tell you at Granny's. How does that sound?" asked Asher, making an open suggestion.

"We were going to celebrate your return, when you decided to come back to us," said Michael.

"Great," said Asher. "So, what happened here that I missed?"

Merry and Pippin explained how they managed to cut down orc camps while Frodo was away. They told him they had been warned in case Sauron returned, since they heard the source from an orc leader. As the companions spoke to Frodo, the shadow of Sauron followed him cautiously.

* * *

That evening, a party was held at Granny's Diner. Those in town celebrated the group's return, as did Frodo's seven companions. Frodo talked to his friends for most of the night. Eventually, Asher noticed Henry was acting different. Asher had a feeling Henry was behaving like Pan, yet it seemed strange that his mark wasn't burning. After the party, Asher returned to his apartment. He was greeted by Shiloh, who looked as though he already went for a walk and did his business. Asher got ready for bed and turned out the lights. As he climbed into bed, Shiloh jumped up and rested beside him. Asher petted him in a comforting manner, before he fell asleep. The dream he had was strange:

_Frodo was back in Neverland, witnessing a bonfire dance done by the Lost Boys. He approached the campsite, only to witness Peter Pan playing his pan flute. Due to the pan flute's music, Frodo began dancing alongside the Lost Boys. Pan eventually pulled Frodo off to the side._

"_You know you're better than this. A lost boy should never feel left alone," said Pan._

_Frodo was confused. "Wait. I thought you enjoyed having the Lost Boys with you."_

"_Magic is dying, Frodo. Dying in all worlds, not just this. Only you can save it, save us," said Pan, desperate._

"_I don't want that," said Frodo, jerking away from him._

"_Like it or not, but there are those evil enough to challenge you. The Dark Lord will return," said Pan. "And you will have nothing to stop him."_

"_At least I'm not a coward, such as you. I can take care of myself," said Frodo, defensive._

"_Bold words for one so young, but your journey's only just begun. It's time you saw the real me," said Pan. "That's a promise." He said last, "Frodo, wake up."_

Asher awoke in an instant. Shiloh was sleeping soundly next to him. As he moved off the bed, Shiloh woke up and yawned for a long moment. Asher peered out the window. He could feel something was not right, that something bad was in Storybrooke. Whether it was Peter Pan or Sauron, all Frodo knew was that he needed to use caution. In an instant, he felt searing pain in his left hand, where the mark was kempt. He only knew what that mean: Peter Pan was in Storybrooke, but how?

* * *

The Shadow of Sauron searched that morning, throughout Storybrooke, for his army of orcs. To his surprise and rage, all the orcs that came to Storybrooke were slain, their bodies spread out on the ground from where they fell. As Sauron checked the tree, he found a burning pile where the orc bodies were in a heap. Even the orc leader's body was in the heap. Sauron checked the inside of the tree next, but found all the documents were missing, including the scrolls and books that came to Storybrooke. Infuriated, Sauron chucked the tables against the wall, smashing some in half.

In a deep voice, Sauron said, "Baggins will pay for this, as will his companions. Now I have more than enough reason to slay him. This will be the end of him, for sure, and his companions. I will not be outsmarted by the Free Peoples. No, not this day or the next." He looked out at the horizon. "Two more days to go, Baggins. When this day is over, the final day will come and with that day comes the end of your reign."

* * *

That same morning, Frodo spent his time at Granny's Diner with Sam and Rosie. Once his meal came, Frodo ate his meal a bit slower than usual. Rosie, or Samantha, noticed.

"You're not hungry, Frodo?" asked Samantha.

Frodo looked up, grinning. "It's only been five days since I left Storybrooke. I never thought I'd miss Granny's meals so much."

Samantha chuckled in delight.

"So, what happened before you got here? You were saying that Sauron is afraid of Sting," said Curtis, changing the subject.

Asher nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why, but it must be the elvish blade he's afraid of."

"Unless he doesn't like blades made by Elves," said Samantha. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Wasn't Gollum afraid of anything made by the Elven folk?"

"Yes, I believe he was afraid of the rope Lady Galadriel gave me," said Curtis.

"Seems we have an advantage against Sauron tomorrow," said Asher.

"You're not worried," said Curtis, concerned.

"I am, but I'd rather enjoy this moment while it lasts, Sam. This is one of the best moments I have: coming back here and seeing all of you, happy. Isn't that what's important?" asked Asher.

"I'm sure there's a way to get rid of that mark, Mr. Frodo," said Curtis, being optimistic.

"I'm sure there is," said Asher, doubtful.

Samantha rested her hand on top of Asher's. "We're here for you, Frodo. We're your friends. If there's anything you need…"

"I know. I'll come to you two first," said Asher, "like I always have."

"Good luck tomorrow," said Samantha.

"I will," said Asher. "We're going to need it. Sauron may not be easy to kill, but I'm certain there's a way."

"How can you be sure?" asked Curtis.

"I just know, Sam. I can feel it in my gut," said Asher.

"We'll look after you tomorrow. You won't take down Sauron alone," said Curtis.

"Thank you, Sam, truly," said Asher.

Sam and Rosie stayed silent for several moments. Frodo continued eating his meal, while spurting one conversation after the next. He had no idea what would happen the next day, only it felt important. He was relieved his foresight was back.

* * *

The following morning, Asher walked to the downtown area of Storybrooke. He met his seven companions on the middle of the street. Sheathed on his belt was the short sword Sting. Frodo pulled out his sword, right as the Shadow of Sauron landed a few meters away.

"So you came," said the Shadow of Sauron.

"I came to end this, once and for all," said Frodo.

Sauron chuckled. "You may have stopped me in the past, but you won't be able to now. I'm too powerful."

"Oh yeah. I heard you don't like any weapon made by elves," said Frodo. He turned to Sam. "Sam now."

Curtis swung his rope around in circles above his head. Sauron chuckled in amusement. When Curtis was ready, he flung his rope at Sauron, catching him in the process. The shadow of Sauron struggled against the elvish rope, which burned at his shadowy skin. In a struggling effort, Sauron shimmied out of the elvish rope, casting it on the ground before him.

"Is that the best you can do? Lasso me in an elvish rope," said Sauron.

Then Asher saw what happened to the shadowy skin. He murmured, "Blood."

"What was that, boy?" asked Sauron, sneering. He pulled out his Morgul knife, as the sheath fell to ground and evaporated. "You were stabbed once by my Nazgul, using a Morgul blade. Let's see what happens when this blade pierces your heart."

Legolas shot one of his arrows at Sauron. Sauron screeched in pain. Though he felt weakened, Sauron pulled the arrow out from his chest. The arrow managed to catch his lung. Heaving, Sauron attacked Frodo. Frodo parried and dodged the Morgul blade.

Sam cried, "Be careful, Mr. Frodo. Don't let that blade pierce your skin."

Frodo jabbed at Sauron, hitting him in the arm. He stepped back as Sauron dropped his weapon. Cringing weakly, Sauron saw the Morgul knife evaporate as well. Enraged, Sauron lengthened his nails and attacked Frodo that way. Blade met claws in a ringing effort. When he had an advantage, Frodo sliced Sauron's nails, causing Sauron to fall to the cement ground, landing on his kneecaps. Frodo held his elvish short sword to Sauron's throat.

"Go on, Baggins. Kill me. It's what I deserve," said Sauron.

"What are you waiting for, cousin?" asked Pippin to Frodo, curious to see how this would end.

Sauron looked at Frodo with a keen eye. "You don't have it in you. You aren't brave as they say."

Stunned, Frodo lowered his weapon. He told Sauron, in all honesty, "I'm not a murderer. I don't kill unarmed foes."

Just as Frodo turned away, Sauron pulled out a Morgul dagger. Frodo fought Sauron in self-defense. In a moment's notice, Frodo stabbed Sauron in the chest, straight to the heart. Sauron dropped his dagger, as it evaporated when hitting the ground, and fell to the ground, face-first. His lifeless body evaporated in a bluish-black smoke, disappearing in a slow, mournful manner. There was nothing left of the shadow, nor could any hollow voice be heard in the air afterwards. The mark on Frodo's left hand also vanished. Merry noticed it first.

"Frodo, your hand," said Merry, pointing out.

Frodo looked at his hand as the mark evaporated. "It's gone. It wasn't Pan at all. It was Sauron. I guess the moment I killed him, the mark faded away. I suppose it was meant to be."

"Yes, Frodo. Excellent observation," said Gandalf, impressed.

Before Frodo felt relief, he saw Peter Pan freezing Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Neal, Belle, and Granny. Asher gestured his companions towards the scene. Leaving no time to rest, the eight companions rushed towards the group. They stopped upon seeing Rumplestiltskin stab Pan in the back. This caused Pan, from out of a flash of bright light, to transform into a middle-aged man. Rumplestiltskin buried the dagger deep into Malcolm's chest, causing the two to vanish in a bright light. The spell cast over the group ended, leaving Belle and Neal in a disarray. Before Asher could ask the group what just happened, Leroy or Grumpy ran towards the group and the eight companions with terrible news.

"It's here! It's here! The curse; it's coming from all sides," cried Leroy, nervous.

"What curse?" asked Frodo.

"The curse that Pan cast. It's the same curse Regina used to send everyone here to Storybrooke," explained Emma.

Regina picked up the scroll. She told the large group that the only way to stop the curse was to break it using the scroll, but the price of undoing the curse meant that Emma and Henry had to leave Storybrooke, since Regina needed to give up the thing she loved most: Henry. As for the town it would be destroyed, as if it never existed, and everyone would return to the Enchanted Forest and any other realm they were previously from, unable to ever return to that realm they were sent. Frodo and his companions knew that meant returning to Middle-earth, back in past Earth's time.

Sam knew then what he had to do. Running off, Sam said, "I'll go check on Rosie."

"I should be with Arwen now," said Aragorn.

"We'll come with you," said Legolas, meaning him and Gimli.

"Pippin and I will stick with Frodo," said Merry.

"As you must. I must now speak with Radagast, since I was with him last before the curse came and struck Middle-earth," said Gandalf.

"I guess we know what we must do," said Frodo. He knew this meant he would have his chance to say goodbye to Henry and Emma, as Merry and Pippin would have their chance.

o-o-o

At the **Leaving Storybrooke** sign, Emma and Henry said their goodbyes to the people they cared about most. Emma and Henry said their goodbyes first to Snow and David. Then the two split up to say goodbye to the others. While Merry and Pippin said their goodbyes to Henry, Emma approached Frodo.

"Well Asher, we've had quite the adventures here," said Emma.

"That we did. I'm glad I met you, but if it would be all right, I prefer it if we were friends, officially," said Frodo.

"Hey. We did solve the mystery of where your pendant was kept," said Emma.

"Yeah, we did," Frodo said, holding his Evenstar pendant for a brief moment. "It won't be the same without you or Henry."

"All we can do is hope for the best," said Emma. She embraced Frodo for a moment, before they released.

As Emma went off to speak with Merry and Pippin, it was Henry's turn to approach Frodo.

Henry asked Frodo, "You okay?"

"Saying goodbye is hard, I'll admit," said Frodo.

"It's okay. You took my advice while you were in your cursed state, but I'm glad I got to know the real Frodo Baggins," said Henry.

"You're quite the handful, Henry. Don't get yourself into too much trouble when you leave," said Frodo, acting paternal.

"I'll try, but that won't be easy," said Henry.

"Come here," said Frodo, embracing Henry. The two stayed that way for a several seconds. A moment after they released, Frodo watched Henry as he approached Regina.

Frodo returned to his cousins, Merry and Pippin, who looked quite beside themselves. Pippin asked Frodo and Merry, "Do you think they'll be all right: Emma and Henry?"

"They're brave, those two. I'm sure they can get through anything," said Merry in reassurance.

"I am going to miss them. As for Emma, we're staying as friends," said Frodo.

"Still haven't found the right woman in your life," said Merry.

"No, but my future may now be brighter," said Frodo, feeling optimistic for once.

Once the last goodbye was said, Emma and Henry stepped inside Emma's yellow slug bug car. Regina broke the parchment from the scroll, before crushing the parchment into a ball. She then looked up at the curse and cast a spell at it, causing the green smoke to turn purple. As Emma drove her car over the sprayed orange town line, Storybrooke and its residents vanished into the purple smoke. Everything in Storybrooke was engulfed in the purple smoke, including the storybook _Once Upon A Time_. As for Emma and Henry, they gained new memories, which erased their old memories of Storybrooke and the events that transpired there.


	9. 8: The New Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we come to the second half of Episode III, or Season Three. This half of the part will have flashbacks, set in a different time than was in the Episode I. The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "New York City Serenade", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Diamond checked on another wounded hobbit. For her, her work was never done. She hadn't seen Folco since the day they spoke, where he admitted his feelings towards her. She knew he was busy, doing bounder work. They only saw each other in passing, but even that wasn't enough to stop the silence. As she checked on the wounded hobbit, Diamond heard voices coming from outside the healer's house. Leaving the healer's house, Diamond saw a purple smoke stretch across the lands. Folco rode into Hobbiton, just as the smoke engulfed the land. When the smoke went away, Folco approached Diamond.

"Diamond, what was that?" asked Folco.

"Smoke, of some sort," said Diamond. "But look!" She pointed out the three hobbits standing by the mill house. She recognized them at once as Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took.

The first words out of Frodo's mouth were, "We're back."

"I look like my old self again. A hobbit," said Merry, reveling in the moment.

Frodo looked at his left hand again, which no longer had any mark. He felt relieved, especially after Sauron's defeat led to his mark vanishing. It was another reminder that he was free from something else.

Pippin spotted a familiar hobbit lass, "Diamond!"

Pippin rushed towards Diamond, embracing her in his arms. Merry followed his younger cousin at a slower pace. Frodo followed until he spotted a familiar hobbit man. "Folco." The two hobbits embraced for a moment. "I thought I had seen every hobbit there was where the curse took me."

"I'm a bounder now," said Folco.

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam, rushing towards his master and friend. Rosie followed in a slow manner. Sam, the moment he caught up to him, admitted, "So, we're back. Does this mean we're staying?"

"It seems likely. Regina's undoing of the curse led to a reset. I doubt we'll be returning to the future Earth," said Frodo. He turned to Rosie. "Rosie, always good to see you."

"Sam, we have plans to make," said Rosie.

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"Hold on." Sam turned to Frodo, "How are your wounds, from our journey?"

"Healing, finally," said Frodo. "Getting Sauron out of me took a great toll, but it also meant allowing my wounds to heal at last. Shelob's poison is also out of me, same as the Morgul shard that was piercing me inside." He asked the two hobbits, "What are you two planning?"

"Well, Rosie and I talked it over while we were in Storybrooke. We've decided to get married. I proposed to Rosie and she accepted my hand," said Sam.

"That's wonderful," said Frodo.

Pippin asked Diamond, "So, what did we miss, when we were gone?"

"The wolves returned to the Shire, and other creatures of evil. It's all right now, but I'm sure Folco can explain more," said Diamond.

"There were ruffians banding in the Greenfields. The bounders and I have done everything possible to lessen their numbers, same with the wolves," said Folco. "So far, the growing evil is ceasing across the land. Something tells me you four had something to do with that."

"Estella!" called Merry, running up to meet the hobbit lass.

"We may have gotten rid of Sauron's forms along the way," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo defeated Sauron, in one blow," said Sam.

"You're exaggerating, Sam," said Frodo.

"No I'm not," said Sam. "Honest, sir."

"Well, it's good to be back in the Shire," said Pippin. "Diamond, we have much to discuss as well."

"I was hoping you would say something," said Diamond.

Frodo noticed the hurt expression on Folco's face. "You like Diamond?"

"While you were gone, Diamond and I became very close. She only sees us as friends, but I suppose that's all right," said Folco.

"Tell us what we've missed here," said Frodo.

"I'm sure we can talk more at Bag End," said Sam.

"Sam. When you and Rosie are wed, you can come live with me at Bag End. I wouldn't mind the company," said Frodo.

"I'll think on it," said Sam.

"What's there to think about?" asked Frodo, grinning.

"Well, I'm in agreement with Sam. Bag End's rebuilt anyway, since you left, so I wouldn't mind discussing things there," said Folco.

Frodo followed Sam, Rosie, and Folco up the hill to Bag End. Folco asked about Fredegar, but then saw Merry talking to Fredegar and Estella on the road. Frodo could see Bag End looked newly furnished, as were the New Row, formally called Bagshot Row.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

"Mr. Jefferson, it looks as if your daughter Grace is improving," said Curtis, looking at Paige's file. "And there hasn't been any family trouble, since you've been reunited?"

"None that I can claim," said Jefferson. "My daughter has been in good hands."

"That's good to hear," said Curtis.

"Mr. Greenhow – I'm sorry, Mr. Gamgee, how long will this take?" asked Jefferson.

"All I'm concerned about is making sure your daughter stays on the right track. This shouldn't take too much longer," said Curtis. "But I would like to know is if Grace is finding her way into social groups, getting to know new people."

"There aren't any new people in Storybrooke," said Paige.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. But remember, it's important that you're able to talk to people, in case there's anything wrong," said Curtis. "We wouldn't want you to end up in another conundrum."

"What happened to your friends? I don't see them hanging around you anymore," said Jefferson. However, Jefferson reached a sensitive issue. Curtis lowered his head in shame, tears nearly falling out of his eyes. Jefferson apologized, "I am sorry."

"No, don't be. It's probably better the subject was brought to my attention again," said Curtis. "Uh… we'll end this session here for today." He stood up at the same time as Jefferson and Paige. Curtis shook Jefferson's hand. "Mr. Jefferson, it was nice meeting you." He turned to Paige. "Miss Grace, good to see you, as always." He told the two, "Thank you both for coming in today." He showed Jefferson and Paige to the door, which he opened and allowed them to leave the psychiatric building.

Curtis couldn't believe that, after just visiting Rosie when the curse struck, he'd end up working as a psychiatrist again. Sam was so content in his gardening business that he wanted to stay on there, but due to this new curse he was forced into being a psychiatrist again. He wondered when Emma would show up, but that always led to false hope. However, if she did come, the curse could break and he'd return to what he'd loved most working on.

What made his dilemma even stranger was, not only because he didn't remember the missing year, his friends Merry, Pippin, and Frodo, especially Frodo, were missing. He wondered their fates, but wasn't sure if he wanted to know what became of them. On the bright side, Curtis had Shiloh, Asher's beagle, to take care of and have as company. Shiloh lay peacefully in his dog bed in Curtis' office. How Shiloh came to be in his possession remained a mystery, but one thing was certain: he'd watch out for the beagle until Asher returned, wherever he was.

During his lunch break, Curtis walked to Granny's Diner. Inside, he found Orville Lusk drinking beer. He sat down next to him at the long white table, where he ordered some food.

"Any sign of Legolas?" asked Curtis.

Orville shook his head. "No. It's no fun drinking alone. Ever since he disappeared…"

"We're going to find him," said Curtis. "Gimli, I'm certain of it, as we will Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, and Mr. Frodo…"

"How can you be sure they're still alive? I'm about to lose hope," said Orville, taking another swig.

Curtis peered over at the front door. Hadrian Basile and Michael De Witte entered the diner. The two sat down at an empty table, seated for four. Curtis invited Orville to sit with him at the table. Orville nearly refused, but then brought his drink and plates over. Michael looked beside himself.

"I know it's been rough on all of us. Merry and Pippin disappearing on the exact same day we return…"

"We don't know that, not from the missing year Mr. Gandalf," said Curtis.

However, Michael wasn't finished. "Yes. A few days later, Legolas disappears."

"Last I saw him, he wanted to wander on ahead. I've had no word from him since," said Orville.

"And no one knows where Mr. Frodo is, whether he's alive," said Curtis.

"There are only four of us now, but we're four of the brightest companions in our fellowship," said Hadrian.

"Do you think they're alive, Strider?" asked Curtis. He was handed his food by Ruby. "Thank you."

"It's hard to say, but we've got to keep looking for them. We cannot give up hope," said Hadrian.

"Others in Middle-earth have gone missing, too, not just the Fellowship," said Curtis. "I've done my research, while being a psychiatrist." He added, out of frustration, "If only Miss Emma were here, this new curse would be broken and I'd go back to the gardener's life."

"You must miss gardening terribly," said Hadrian.

"I miss Mr. Frodo more," said Curtis. "I nearly died during the quest, just to make sure Mr. Frodo was all right. We were both weary then."

"What are your plans for tonight?" asked Michael, curious.

Curtis said, "I'm meeting Samantha – Rosie here for dinner. Then we'd go home. We're married, Mr. Gandalf, before the new curse I reckon. That's how it looked, and with a baby on the way…"

"And there's something to hope for: children, the fruits of our labor," said Michael. "But we cannot ignore the fact that people have been disappearing."

"They won't get Rosie or our unborn child. If Mr. Frodo were here, I'm sure he would like to see Rosie and our first child, when the baby arrives of course," said Curtis.

"We'll find them, Sam. Do not lose hope," said Hadrian.

"I hope you're right, Strider. I miss Mr. Frodo terribly. I wish he was here, alive," said Curtis.

"Yes, well my foresight – I'm glad that still works here – told me that Emma Swan was coming to Storybrooke. Captain Hook left town to collect her and her son. If anyone's going to break this new curse it's them," said Michael.

"That's what I've been saying," said Curtis.

"I've run out. I'm going to get some more beer," said Orville, moving to the long white table, getting Ruby's attention.

Curtis ate his meal in silence. He knew Mr. Frodo was out there and alive. He could feel it in his gut that Frodo wasn't dead, nor were his other friends. Something was not right, and they needed to investigate the matter as soon as possible.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

"The wolves have fled the Shire for now. The bounders have taken patrols up to Budgeford, the Marish, and the Southfarthing. They won't get in any time soon." Folco told Frodo and Sam other information they missed since their time in Storybrooke.

"So, we're safe from the wolves and ruffians. That's good," said Frodo. "We wouldn't want anymore outsiders coming in that want to attack us hobbits."

"Any news from the Elves?" asked Sam.

Folco said, "The Elves were leaving Middle-earth gradually. The only ones that stayed behind… well, they keep to themselves. I much prefer staying in the Shire, keeping everyone safe here."

"When did you join the Bounders, Folco?" asked Frodo.

"A week or two after the curse broke. I couldn't afford to stay in one place, not with the activity that's been occurring," said Folco. He added, reluctantly, "There's eh… something else I forgot to tell you three."

"Please, go on," said Rosie, setting a bowl of bread and cheese on the parlor table.

"We've gotten very strange sightings in the East and Southfarthings. There's been a lot of talk about these strange flying creatures. Word has it they look like us, but more primitive and animal-like in nature. They have wings and most of them have dark fur," said Folco. "We fear there's a new enemy roaming across the lands."

"Was there anything else?" asked Frodo, curious and concerned.

"Not much more than that about the flying creatures. As for whose controlling them, some say it's a witch with green skin, wearing a black dress and hat, or so says a few sources," said Folco. "We're not sure what's happening?"

"We should warn Merry and Pippin," said Frodo.

"They can take care of themselves, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. He regretted saying the remark.

"Sam, I won't leave them out there. If there's news of flying creatures and a witch, then that's bad news for everyone else," said Frodo.

o-o-o

As Merry and Pippin walked through Bywater with Estella, Diamond, and Fredegar, they were stopped by a witch with green skin, ginger hair, and wearing a black dress. Right away, Merry and Pippin sensed something bad about her.

"I don't need you three," said the witch, casting a spell to push Estella, Diamond, and Fredegar off to the side.

Merry pulled out his short sword, at the same time as Pippin. Merry asked the witch, "Who are you?"

"She's a wicked witch, Merry. I doubt she's any help," said Pippin.

"Touching words from a whelp. You two may prove useful to my cause, but wicked is what I am," said the witch. In a flash, she transformed Merry and Pippin into flying monkeys with dark fur. Feeling a sense of relief, the witch turned to Diamond, Estella, and Fredegar. "Speak a word of this to no one, or the same thing will happen to you."

"What did you turn them into?" asked Diamond, bravely. She was held back by Estella.

"Bravery. Such a waste of my time. If you must give a message to your friends, tell them Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, came by." She walked away, vanishing into a dark portal. The two smaller monkeys, once Merry and Pippin, flew into the portal after her.

Before Diamond could reach the portal, she was too late. The dark portal vanished before her eyes, leaving her hopeless. Estella asked Diamond, "What did she mean 'the same thing would happen to us'?"

"I don't know, but it's not good. She stole Merry and Pippin from us," said Diamond. "Come on. We need to warn Folco, Frodo, and Sam about this. Maybe they'll know what to do about the witch." She ran off back to Hobbiton. Estella and Fredegar followed in haste.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

That evening, Curtis ate at Granny's Diner with Samantha Willow, or Rosie Gamgee. Rosie was pregnant with their first child. As Sam ate his meal, his thoughts kept him occupied. Rosie noticed and grabbed Sam's hand.

"We'll find him, Sam. I'm sure Mr. Frodo's around here somewhere," said Samantha.

"I have a feeling he's alive, Rosie. I know we'll find him," said Curtis.

"Asher wouldn't give up. He'll come back to us," said Samantha.

"I know, Samantha. I know," said Curtis.

"How are you doing? You have that distant look on your face," said Samantha.

"I was just thinkin'," said Curtis. He continued eating his meal in silence.

Peering up, Sam saw from the window a yellow slug bug car driving into town. He knew the savior had returned. He told Rosie, "Looks like Emma's back in town."

"Did you see her?" asked Samantha.

"Out the window. I recognize her car," said Curtis.

"I didn't see her pull in," said Samantha.

"No, you wouldn't. You're not sitting here, looking out the window," said Curtis.

"Seems all will be well. You may find Mr. Frodo yet," said Samantha.

"Here's hoping," said Curtis, taking a drink.

After dinner, Curtis drove Samantha back to their house. It had been a long night for both of them. There was a lot of explaining to tell Emma Swan and Henry Mills, but Curtis felt sure he could resolve it in the morning.


	10. 9: A Captive Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Witch Hunt", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Folco, before he forgot, pulled out the same rock he dug up on the road between the village of Scary and Budgeford. He showed the rock, written in black speech format, to Frodo and Sam. Frodo examined the rock first, before showing it to Sam and Rosie.

"I found it in a mound of dirt. I'm not sure what it means, but someone must have wanted to keep it secret to have hidden it away," said Folco.

Frodo read the writing aloud, "'Forty glimpses on a blackened moon. Search long and hard to find the star Whose pale light lingers Against a burning sunset.'"

"Do you have any idea what that means? I've been trying to decipher it myself, but I'm having trouble," said Folco.

"It could mean anything," said Sam.

"My uncle was good at solving riddles. Maybe I can try my hand at it," said Frodo.

"Go ahead," said Folco.

"This sounds as if it could lead to the White Downs," said Frodo.

"How did you figure that?" asked Folco.

"Well, it seemed obvious from the pale light. Forty glimpses would mean fortieth time the moon passes over. The blackened moon means the new moon, the one moon that doesn't appear in the sky. Find the star…" Frodo thought for a moment, "The star could mean a hole, opening something. My best guess would be you would have to search in the White Downs for a door."

"And where would that lead?" asked Folco, taking the rock back.

"I don't know," said Frodo.

Just then, Diamond burst in through the front green door. Behind her were Estella and Fredegar. Merry and Pippin weren't with them.

"Diamond, what happened?" asked Folco, concerned.

"Take slow, deep breaths," said Sam.

"I had to… come," said Diamond, out of breath.

Rosie found a few chairs and brought them out to the parlor. "Tell us what happened."

"The witch came to Bywater. The same witch everyone's been talking about," said Estella.

"She came all right, alone," said Fredegar.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Merry and Pippin… the witch Zelena, the Wicked Witch as she called herself… she turned Merry and Pippin… she turned them into flying primitive creatures with these long tails. They were small, hobbit-sized, but when Zelena left they went with her," said Diamond.

"I told you, Sam. We never should have left them alone," said Frodo, concerned.

"Well, maybe the riddle in this rock is the answer," said Folco. "Maybe we can search in the White Downs."

"After what we just heard about these flying creatures and a witch in town… it doesn't sound like a good idea," said Sam.

Frodo turned to Folco. "We'll help you find the answer to that riddle in the White Downs."

"Mr. Frodo, you can't be serious," said Sam. "Not while there's still danger out there."

"Sam, let me do this," said Frodo, pleading.

"We can go together," said Folco. "I am a bounder after all. I'll keep you and Sam safe in my charge."

"I'll come, too," said Fredegar.

"Brother, think about what you're doing," said Estella, grasping Fredegar's arm.

Fredegar turned to her. "It's all right, sister. I'll be back before you know it."

"So, it looks like we're traveling to the White Downs," said Frodo.

"Shouldn't we stop and rest for a while?" asked Sam. "I mean, we just got back."

"Sam, I'm doing this for a friend. You're my friend, too… but if this doesn't get done, we won't hear the end of it," said Frodo.

"I'll stay here with Diamond and Estella," said Rosie.

"All right. It looks like we're traveling to the White Downs. I have a bad feeling about this," said Sam, listening to his gut instinct.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

At Curtis' house, Curtis received a phone call from Hadrian. Realizing the night was young, Curtis kissed Samantha and drove to the place where everyone was meeting Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. Curtis, Hadrian, Michael, and Orville made it to the house after Leroy and Happy. Michael explained their situation with the disappearances.

"We've been having trouble, too. Seems whoever is causing the disappearances is picking off the Fellowship of the Ring as well," said Michael.

"Now the Fellowship's missing?" asked Emma, confused but starting to make sense of things.

"The Fellowship is important, at least when they were needed to stop their own threats. It would seem obvious why there are disappearances on their end," said Mary Margaret.

"Mr. Frodo is missing, too," said Curtis. "We don't know why."

"It's no wonder I haven't seen Asher. He would have shown up right away and told me what was going on, the moment he saw me," said Emma.

"We lost our best archer," said Orville, still choked up, "and my friend."

"Legolas was all our friends, Mr. Gimli," said Curtis.

Hadrian checked the numbers on his cell phone. "I'll call Robin Hood. See what he has to say?"

"Robin Hood is here?" asked Emma.

"Yes, he and his merry men," said Hadrian. "I'm going to check on them in the morning, see what they found out."

"Okay, Aragorn," said Michael.

Emma decided then that the only way to break the curse was to get everyone's memories back. Mary Margaret doubted that would happen, but Emma was certain they needed to find out who cursed them.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Within an hour or two, Frodo, Sam, Folco, and Fredegar reached Michel Delving. They knew somewhere in the hills was a hidden door. After a search of the hills, the four hobbit men found the correct door. Folco passed to Frodo the rock with the writing engraved on one of the surfaces. Frodo read the writing as he checked the stone door.

"We should head back, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"We wait until the sun goes down. If we're correct, the new moon comes tonight," said Frodo.

"Then we'll find the keyhole," said Folco.

"Maybe Sam is right," said Fredegar.

"Wait," said Frodo. "It's almost time."

The sunset reached its peak, causing a ray of light to cast itself on the stone door. Revealed was a keyhole in the shape of a star. Just when Frodo was in relief, his friends were knocked into a sleeping spell. Frodo looked back at the witch who cast it. It was the same woman Folco had told him about. She looked pleased to be there.

"Looking for this key?" asked the witch, holding up a silver key with a star-shaped blade. She handed the key to Frodo. "It's a shame your friends are asleep. I was beginning to like them, especially this Halfling." She pointed out Sam as she moved around the sleeping bodies.

As Frodo tried the key to the hole, he asked her, "They're my friends, and Sam… he's the closest I have to family."

"Another form of true love: friendship," said the witch.

Frodo looked at her once, "Look Zelena, I know you must think you're doing right, but you're very wrong. Witchcraft is not the way."

"And you think your words will last through an iron fist?" Zelena chuckled, wickedly. As the key clicked, Zelena told him, "You clearly are the last hobbit I would expect sentimentality."

"You don't know me at all," said Frodo, offended.

Frodo pushed the stone door with whatever strength he could carry. The door moved with ease, revealing a vault-like room with one item: green-glowing chains and a note that read:

"He who enters this vault  
Will suffer the price of undoing  
To be prisoner for however long the bond lasts  
To the person standing next to you."

Frodo turned around in shock when he saw Zelena standing behind him. "Yes, this vault holds a curse, one I expected you to take. You're such an easy victim, Frodo Baggins."

Just as Frodo held the chains, the ends changed to shackles, which clasped around his wrists. The shackles locked, leaving Frodo to try anything to break free, but to no avail. Zelena used magic to grab the other end of the chain.

"You're mine now. My servant," said Zelena, cunning.

Frodo looked stunned. "Until when?"

"From what the note reads, you're my prisoner unless I lose my magic. However, that's not going to happen. You fell for your own trap," said Zelena. She pulled the green-glowing chain, jerking Frodo forward. "Come with me. There's much that needs to be done." She cackled as she used a green smoke to disapparate herself and Frodo.

The door to the vault closed by itself.

Sam awoke hours later. Folco helped Sam to his feet. Fredegar attempted to open the door, but failed. The stone door wouldn't budge.

"Where is he? What happened? Where's Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Sam," said Folco.

"I can't get it open," said Fredegar.

"Maybe he's inside," said Sam.

"We're trying, but we don't hear any voices on the other side, muffled or no," said Folco.

"Help me," said Fredegar to the two hobbits. "The door won't budge."

"Then where is Mr. Frodo," said Sam. It wasn't a question.

"We don't know," said Folco. "But he couldn't have got far."

"Maybe that witch took him. Zelena was her name," said Fredegar.

"There's a possibility," said Folco.

"Why would a witch named Zelena want Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, confused.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

Curtis arrived at the hospital minutes after Orville called him. Something was wrong with Hadrian, so that was definite reason for Curtis to be there. He arrived right as the ambulance arrived. Curtis met up with Orville as they were heading into the hospital. They followed the nurses that were dragging Hadrian into the emergency room.

"Hang in there, Strider," said Curtis, worrying.

"Do you think he'll make it?" asked Orville.

"How did Strider get bit? That doesn't look like a normal bite," said Curtis.

"Looks more like an animal bite. I've seen bites like those on my travel with the dwarves. Of course, I haven't seen a bite that big before," admitted Orville.

When they reached the emergency room, Curtis and Orville helped the nurses with Hadrian. Hadrian was going into shock violently. Curtis had a hard time sinking in what was happening. How could the Ranger and King of Gondor end up with an animal bite. It didn't seem possible, yet nothing was as it seemed in Storybrooke. From the violent shocks came a thin, long black tail that whipped at the nurses, Curtis, and Orville. When Curtis looked again, in replace of Hadrian was a large dark furred flying monkey. The monkey cried in a shrill manner, before heading towards the window. The monkey shattered the window as it flew away.

"What on earth was that?" asked Curtis, stunned.

"Well, it looks to me lad to be a flying monkey. I never thought I'd see such an animal," said Orville.

"Now there are three of us," said Curtis.

"Yes, unless Frodo's still alive," said Orville.

"You bet he's alive. He's just missing," said Curtis. "We need to tell Michael about this right away."

"What are you doing?" asked Orville, confused.

"I'm giving him a call, that's what Mr. Gimli," said Curtis. "I hope he answers." Curtis spoke into the receiver for a brief while. Once he was done with the conversation, Curtis hung up. He told Orville at once, "Michael's going to meet us at his house. We'd better hurry."

"Right you are," said Orville, chasing after Curtis out of the hospital.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – One Year Ago

Coming out from the green smoke, Zelena pulled Frodo by the chain; Frodo, having no choice, dragged along. Zelena looked beside herself with wicked joy.

"As my servant, you will do everything I bid. If you refuse, then I'll have no choice but to torture you," said Zelena. To prove her point, she squeezed on the chain. In turn, the squeeze reached the shackles, hurting Frodo's wrists. "I hope you make a valuable servant, Frodo Baggins."

"I wish you'd stop torturing me now," said Frodo, bravely.

Zelena looked at him in surprise. "Why? Already feeling vulnerable? I heard about your quest, and how you failed but another hobbit succeeded you in completing the task. You're nothing but a coward, a weakling."

"I can tell you right now, I'm not a coward," said Frodo, honest. "And I'm certainly not weak."

"Shall we test the theory?" asked Zelena, squeezing the chains tighter, hurting Frodo in the process. "That's better." She then gave her command, "My task for you is to help me take down my sister Regina. Do you know her?"

"Not personally," said Frodo, speaking the truth. "Why take her down? She's turning good."

"All the more reason to make her suffer. She took something from me, my livelihood. So I'll take everything from her until she has nothing," said Zelena, wickedly.

"Revenge won't solve anything," said Frodo.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Zelena. Looking away, she said, "And keep moving." She tugged at the chains. Frodo was forced to follow her hike through the woods.

o-o-o

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Sam returned to Bag End in shame. He was greeted by Rosie that evening, who embraced him.

"Sam, what happened?" asked Rosie, confused.

"Mr. Frodo's gone. He was taken by Zelena," said Sam.

"Oh, that's terrible. Can we do anything?" asked Rosie.

"I don't know. But we need to find him, fast," said Sam.

"Do you know where the witch took him?" asked Rosie.

"My guess: the Enchanted Forest," said Sam. "We need to go out there and find him."

"Sam, it's late. Get some rest," said Rosie.

"But I can't leave him," said Sam.

Rosie reassured him. "Sam, we wait another day. I know you want to find him, but it isn't worth going out there in the dark. It'll be too difficult and you'd be too tired. Trust me, Sam. Trust me."

Sam sighed in regret. "Very well, Rosie. We wait another day."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

Michael heard knocking on the front door. He approached the door and opened it, revealing Curtis and Orville on the other side. Michael left Curtis and Orville inside his house, where they told him what happened to Hadrian, or Aragorn. Michael was stunned to hear the news.

"Those disappearances mean people are turning into flying monkeys?" asked Michael.

"It makes sense," said Orville.

"We can't assume Mr. Frodo's turned into a monkey," said Curtis. "I can sense that he's not. It wouldn't be possible."

"Well, the Fellowship is turning ape. It is quite possible, Sam," said Michael.

"I'm losing my friends," said Orville, saddened.

"We all are, Mr. Gimli. Now there are only three of us until we find Mr. Frodo," said Curtis.

"It's also possible this is why we haven't found Merry and Pippin," said Michael. "It's even possible the same could have happened to Legolas."

"That still doesn't help us. It looks as if we're trapped here, unable to cross the line," said Orville.

"Oh Mr. Frodo, where are you?" asked Curtis, looking out the window.

o-o-o

Inside Zelena's farmhouse, Zelena called from the dining room, "I'm heading out. Whenever you're ready with the food, you can come out of the kitchen." She pulled on a long chain.

Coming out from the kitchen was man with cropped brown hair and blue eyes. He carried with him a tray, which had a bowl of porridge and a mug of water. The man did not look pleased to see her. He handed Zelena the tray.

"Here you go. Ready for Rumplestiltskin," said the man.

Zelena cackled, taking the tray from him. "Oh Frodo, you're a sight for sore eyes. Actually, I should rephrase that: you're a strikingly handsome man. A shame you don't have a wife."

"Are you done?" asked Asher, sharply.

"No. I've only just begun," said Zelena. She used magic to attach the chain to a metallic rail. As Asher leaned against the wall, Zelena took the tray of food out to her storm cellar. In the storm cellar, trapped in a cage, was Mr. Gold who looked maddened. Zelena spoke to him for several seconds, before leaving Mr. Gold with the food and water.


	11. 10: Facing Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "The Tower" and "Quiet Minds", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". The idea of Frodo being held prisoner by Zelena came from a vivid dream I had several months ago.

Rhovanion, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Gandalf and Radagast scoured the land, the forests, in search of clues. Ever since the curse was undone, Gandalf led Radagast straight to the Greenwood, where they found evidence of a wizard doing magic tricks in that land. They searched the first month looking for him, but couldn't find anything. Then Radagast's animals picked up a trail, leading to the Woodland Realm. Gandalf insisted on visiting Thranduil, so he did with Radagast waiting outside the palace. Thranduil's elves led Gandalf straight to the Elven-king, who did not look in the mood to speak to travelers.

"Gandalf the Grey, now the White, I wonder what mischief brought you here," said Thranduil.

"Thranduil, King of the Wood Elves, something is not right. It has come to my attention that you brought a wizard here. Have you any idea who he is, who he might be?" asked Gandalf, cautious.

"If what you speak is true, then you would say I've seen this wizard," said Thranduil. "Yes, I know the one you speak of. He stopped by naught two weeks ago in search of supplies. He said he came from Erebor on business, but I don't deal business with the dwarves. Have you heard word from Legolas? He's expected to return here sometime soon."

"I have not, for I do not know the location Legolas has placed himself," said Gandalf.

"I expected as much. He must be on important business to be so late," said Thranduil. "I sent him to Rivendell to tell news that we lost the creature Gollum. Now I fear I may have lost him for certain."

"You have not, father!" called a fair masculine voice.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows before moving aside. Approaching the throne room was Legolas, accompanied by Gimli. Legolas told his father and Gandalf, "It has taken me a while to return to these halls." He told his father now, "Forgive me for my absence, but I have a guest I would like you to meet, father. His name is Gimli, son of Glóin."

"Ah Gimli. Yes, I remember your father. I locked him up in one of my cells sixty years prior to your arrival," said Thranduil.

"My father hasn't forgotten," said Gimli. "But I am willing to amend what transpired."

"Gimli has become a close friend of mine, as I him," said Legolas.

"And how did you two become such close friends I wonder?" asked Thranduil, curious.

Gandalf intervened. "Pardon me for interrupting this affair, but where did this wizard go?"

"He was making his way back to Erebor. He's assisting the dwarves there. He goes by the name Rider, but his true name is Robin," said Thranduil. "I know this because I overheard him speaking to one of my guards."

"Thank you, and now my business is done, I shall be leaving. I ask your permission King Thranduil," said Gandalf.

"You may go. I'd like to speak to my son now," said Thranduil.

"What kept you, Gandalf?" asked Legolas. "We haven't seen each other since the curse was undone."

"Many things, my friend Legolas, and many more before the year is out," said Gandalf. With that, he walked back to the entrance of the Woodland Realm. When the guards opened the doors, Gandalf found Radagast waiting for him.

Radagast looked pleased to see him. "What news did you learn?"

After the doors were closed, Gandalf spoke to Radagast as they walked back to the Greenwood. "We have another wizard who goes by the name Rider, but his true name is Robin. Whoever this wizard is, he does not belong here. I could tell by the way the Elven-king spoke that this wizard is a cause for mischief. We must be on guard on our way to Erebor."

"Erebor?" asked Radagast.

"Why yes Radagast, unless you expect me to head that way solo," said Gandalf.

"Do you think the dwarves will trust us, Gandalf?" asked Radagast.

"I do not know," said Gandalf. "It would be much faster to travel by horse, don't you think?" He whistled and waited. The _mearas_ Shadowfax answered the call, as did another horse. When the two horses arrived, Gandalf told Radagast, "You see, Radagast. There is a brightness hidden away in the darkness. It's only a matter of finding it."

As Gandalf got on his horse, Radagast said, "This is your mission, Gandalf. Mine lies elsewhere."

"You're not coming?" asked Gandalf.

"Would you expect me to?" asked Radagast.

"No, of course not. I fear your road lies on a different path than mine. Good luck to you, Radagast, and thank you," said Gandalf.

Radagast let the other horse go. "Thank you, Gandalf." He watched Gandalf ride away on Shadowfax.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – Present

The next morning, Zelena called for Asher. "Frodo. Time to wake up… or would you prefer being called Asher Beutel. It would seem appropriate, given the situation, where we are."

Asher, finding the wall an uncomfortable place to sleep, stood up. "How long are you going to keep me chained to the wall?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," said Zelena, using magic to move the chain off the railing. She thought over for a moment. "No, this won't do." She used magic to set the chain against the wall, but a moment later used magic on the shackles. The green glow appeared until the shackles were freed from Asher's wrists. As Asher massaged his wrists, stunned that Zelena had freed him, Zelena asked, "Better now? You'd be more useful without those chains. Come and sit down. Breakfast wouldn't be ready without you."

"And you're sure it's all right to unchain me? Wouldn't you be scared if I ran off?" asked Asher.

"I count on it," said Zelena. "This would be a big day for you, given your newfound freedom." She told him, "Sit. It won't do with you standing."

Frodo reluctantly made his way to the table, where he sat down to eat. Zelena watched him curiously as he drank the liquid in the mug and ate the contents on the plate.

Zelena told him after a while, "You know, it would be a shame for you to come all the way out here and not get a quest."

Frodo paused. "What do you mean?"

Zelena chuckled. "Oh, don't play daft with me. You've been on a quest before, haven't you?"

"Yes, a perilous one," said Frodo, serious. "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, enough of the flattery," said Zelena.

"Why are you being nice to me, all of a sudden?" asked Frodo, growing suspicious.

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you?" asked Zelena. "Now, once you're finished here, I'd like you to fetch me some more water. I'm planning on making a stew with it."

After breakfast, Frodo did as Zelena requested, but not before Zelena handed to Frodo his weapon Sting; Frodo was confused, but strapped the sword onto his belt. However, now that he was free, Frodo waited until Zelena was in the storm cellar before dropping the pail and charging off into the woods. Zelena looked up with a grin on her face. She knew the mug she gave Frodo was filled with nightroot, a powerful substance needed to face and overcome fears. She finished with Rumplestiltskin and locked him back in his cage.

* * *

Erebor, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Dwarves in Erebor co-mingled with each other in the first hall. Their conversation was stopped by Gandalf, who stormed into the hall. His voice was fiery and filled with frustration.

"Where is your wizard? Where is he?" asked Gandalf.

"Do you mean me?" asked a man, leaving one of the dwarves. "I'm called Rider."

"Are you the one they say spouts magic tricks?" asked Gandalf.

Rider chuckled. "I think you underestimate what I can do."

"A Man doesn't need magic, nor can he have the will to wield it. That, my dear fellow, is called sorcery and it's forbidden in these lands," said Gandalf.

"I don't think it is, at least not by Alatar and Pallando's standards. Do you recognize them better as the two Blue Wizards? They taught me everything I know," said Rider.

"Then let's have it, since you seemed esteemed with magic," said Gandalf.

The Dwarves moved out of the way as Gandalf and Rider dueled. Rider had some advantage up until he slipped, then Gandalf shot a penetrating spell at him. Speaking in the language he knew, Gandalf overthrew Rider, sending him to the floor in a heap. As Gandalf approached Rider, Rider lay dying.

"Where are Alatar and Pallando now?" asked Gandalf.

Rider coughed. "They're to the East. They keep to themselves, but they perform magic tricks. Please, that's all I know."

"You should have known better than to fiddle with magic. Magic-wielders, such as you, have no place in this World," said Gandalf.

"I know that now. You bested me," said Rider. He drew his last breath.

Gandalf huffed. "Seems I have work to do finding Alatar and Pallando." He told the dwarves that reached Rider's body. "Get rid of this. Burn the body if you must." He turned away. "Radagast must be warned."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – Present

After wandering in the woods for a time, Asher reached the downtown area of Storybrooke. He climbed up the stairs of the psychiatrist building. Remembering the office he was supposed to go to, Asher burst through the door, shocking Curtis, as well as Paige and Jefferson.

"Well, this is a fine turnout," said Jefferson. "Is this the friend you spoke of, Curtis?"

"That's him, but how…" Curtis approached Asher, who looked bewildered. "Frodo, can it be you? I knew you were alive." He embraced Asher, who hugged him back. They stayed that way for a time.

"If this is a bad time, we can discuss this later, Curtis," said Jefferson.

Curtis released Asher. "No, that won't be necessary. We're done anyway." After Jefferson and Paige left the office, Curtis looked Asher over, "You all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I know, but… it's been a while, Sam," said Asher.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," said Curtis.

"No, I'm fine," said Asher. "No hospital for me."

"We should go anyway. Come on," said Curtis, walking out of his office after Asher.

o-o-o

In the hospital, Asher was put in the same room as Neal, who also had come from the woods. Michael and Orville arrived a few hours later, and were brought to the room by Curtis. Dr. Whale was checking up on Asher and Neal when the three arrived.

"How is he?" asked Curtis.

"Well, Asher was dehydrated, but we gave him some fluids. If anything, it's best to let him rest for a while," said Dr. Whale.

"And he'll be discharged when?" asked Michael.

"Asher's vitals are good. If anything, he's been overwhelmed by what he been through. He can leave right after we get the papers in order," said Dr. Whale.

"That's excellent," said Orville.

Michael approached Asher. "What do you remember? Do you remember anything of the past year, Frodo?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry," said Asher, "Although, I do remember being captured by a woman named Zelena. That's all I can tell you really. She's a real witch, I will say that."

"She may be the one causing the disappearances," said Michael.

"She is," said Asher. "I know. I've seen her when she turned Legolas into a flying monkey."

"You've been through a lot," said Curtis.

"Curtis, I think it's wise that we let him rest," said Michael.

"Can't I take care of him?" asked Curtis.

"Sam, there are some things even you can't mend," said Orville.

"Is my apartment all right? Should be," said Asher.

Curtis sighed. "All right. I'll take you back there, after we leave the hospital."

"Thank you," said Asher. "I appreciate it."

Asher looked at the bed across from him. Emma was busy talking to Neal, but she looked in his direction with a smile. Michael and Orville spoke to Asher until he was released. Then Asher followed Curtis to his car, where once inside Curtis drove out of the hospital parking lot. Frodo checked his belt and was relieved to see Sting there.

* * *

Middle-earth – Eight Months Later

Gandalf searched for Radagast, but could not find him. Even though he wanted to find Alatar and Pallando, he found it no use. If what Rider said was true, then that meant not a good sign for the future of Middle-earth. Finding no other way to stay in Rhovanion, Gandalf made his way to Rivendell. There he was met by Elrond, who had much to discuss.

"We went through so much in Storybrooke. It's better this way, Gandalf. We deserve to stay in Middle-earth while it lasts. However, my time here is ending," said Elrond.

"So is mine. What will become of us now?" asked Gandalf.

"We may not know, but whatever evil comes will come without our help. The Free Peoples will have to survive without us," said Elrond.

"It's possible Frodo will accompany us. He wouldn't leave his uncle," said Gandalf.

"If his wounds are paining him, he can come or he can choose to stay. It's his choice, but as Ring-bearer, he is allowed to sail West with us. The same can be said for Sam," said Elrond.

"I think it's time we tell them the news, don't you think?" asked Gandalf, watching Bilbo.

"I think that would be wise. Do you know where they are?" asked Elrond.

"If anything, they're back in the Shire," said Gandalf.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At his apartment, Asher let Curtis have his spare key. The two men left on good terms. Once the door was locked, Asher went to bed. However, when he was deep in sleep, he encountered a series of nightmares, hinging on his deepest fears. Frodo woke up in a fright. He was startled to see a cloaked figure in his bedroom. The cloaked figure quickly came to his bedside and choked him. Frodo managed to pull off the hood, only to see his face on the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, struggling to breathe.

"I am you," said the cloaked figure.

When Frodo managed to get away, he grabbed Sting and unsheathed it. The cloaked figure did the same. The two fought on equal ground, with the cloaked figure motioning Frodo's movements. When Frodo stopped, the cloaked figure spoke:

"You may think you're so special, but what's keeping you from facing me? As far as I can see, you're still the orphaned hobbit from the Shire, wondering when his parents would show up," said the cloaked figure.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Frodo, bravely.

"Or I wouldn't still be here," said the cloaked figure. "Now, what really makes you scared?"

Frodo dove in for another attack, but was bested at about every turn. The cloaked figure continued staring at him in a menacingly proud manner.

"Oh, I see now? You care more for your friends than yourself. You're afraid to lose them," said the cloaked figure. He started choking Frodo again. "But you know something, all you ever were was weak, not taking violence where it meant it. Your friends knew the true meaning of courage, but do you?"

Frodo remembered Sam and his loyalty. "Maybe I am scared of losing Sam. I'm scared of burdening him with my woes."

"Why did you hide your grief when your parents died? You see, you're still the weak whelp who didn't know any better," said the cloaked figure.

"I may have hidden all my deepest sorrows, may have protected myself for Sam's sake, but that doesn't make me a coward," said Frodo. "I can face even you."

The second he stabbed his sword at the cloaked figure, the cloaked figure felt the pain and vanished in a bright light. Asher heard clapping, and saw Zelena was in the same room as him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it Frodo? Facing your darkest fears only gives you true courage," said Zelena.

Frodo sheathed his sword. "Why are you here, Zelena? You won't get away now. My friends know about you."

"A mistake you'll regret," said Zelena. She pulled out the green-glowing chains and shackled Frodo's wrists once more. "Oh, such a pity you couldn't be more useful to me. You're brave, but not brave enough to best me."

"You haven't won yet," said Frodo.

"Oh, I'm about to win everything Regina has," said Zelena. "That I promise you." She cast a green smoke, sending herself and Frodo back to the farmhouse. Once inside, Zelena chained Frodo to the rail. "There. So, you can't escape again. We have bigger problems to worry about."


	12. 11: A Capable Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "It's Not Easy Being Green", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Gondor, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Balion was glad when Aragorn, King Elessar, returned with his Queen Arwen. As a feast was held for the return of the king, Balion and the rangers told Aragorn all that had befallen while he was away. Aragorn was interested in hearing the news, but also startled by the fact there had been wolves and wargs in Eriador.

Since Aragorn realized his position, he allowed the rangers to find the other Dúnedain and tell them to unite, but also to come out of hiding. That was Balion's mission and he would take it with great care. As for Captain Witlock, he took his search only in Rhovanion and Gondor, which Balion thought was an unwise move. Balion decided to take his search throughout Middle-earth, which Captain Witlock thought was risky alone. Before Balion left Minas Tirith, Captain Witlock told him:

"Be careful and don't you dare go take this task alone," said Captain Witlock.

"I hope the same for you. Are you sure you want to just travel through Rhovanion? It would make a thorough search to travel throughout all the lands. The Dúnedain could be anywhere," said Balion.

"All the more reason to search in a location where they dwell most," said Captain Witlock. "Don't worry, Balion. You'll find your feet soon enough."

"If not sooner," said Balion. He watched Captain Witlock ride off, before taking a horse of his own. Before he left Minas Tirith, he was stopped by Aragorn.

"Before you leave, I have something to give to you," said Aragorn. He passed to Balion a brooch.

"It's a leaf brooch. Why are you giving me this?" asked Balion, confused.

"It's to keep you protected, or so its legend goes. May you find joy on your journey," said Aragorn.

"I will and thank you, King Elessar," said Balion. He rode off down the levels. The last that was seen of Balion was him riding on the way to North Ithilien.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher sat at the table, staring blankly at the wall. Zelena returned inside the farmhouse after putting Rumplestiltskin back in his cage. She noticed Frodo not saying two words to her.

"The good news is Mr. Gold is back in his cage. However, your escape attempt was uncalled for," said Zelena.

"Yet you wanted it that way," said Frodo.

"Indeed. You sure have a lot of guts for a man who was once a hobbit," said Zelena.

"I just know what bravery is. You don't have that in you," said Frodo.

"Bravery is another word for weakness," said Zelena.

Frodo grunted. "Like I said, you don't know anything."

"Would you like to know something, pet? I own you. You're my property, servant boy, which means you have follow my orders. Remember who chained you up in the first place," said Zelena, boldly.

"That doesn't mean I won't do anything to break free from these bonds, free from you," said Asher, serious. "I'm tired playing your games. I'd rather go back to my friends, back home. I don't belong here."

Zelena shushed him. "And that is why you'll do anything I want in exchange for your life. Don't you know you can't have everything?" She cast a spell on the chain to make it grow. "There. Now, you can get to work and make sure nobody finds you. I, meanwhile, have a little business to attend to with my sister." She left the farmhouse, leaving Asher to his thoughts.

o-o-o

After Neal's funeral, the group gathered at Granny's Diner. Curtis tried calling Asher, but to no avail he couldn't get through. Orville joined him at the booth he was sitting at.

"Don't hurt yourself too hard, Sam," said Orville. He changed the subject, "I've been working with the dwarves, mining and such. You should come with us."

"Thank you for the invite, but I have work already being a psychiatrist," said Curtis.

"I thought you stopped doing that and pursued your dream as a gardener," said Orville.

"I did, but somehow this new curse made me get my old job back. Until this curse breaks, I'm afraid I can't garden, except as a hobby," said Curtis. "There's no word from Asher. He must be in trouble. I need to check and see if he's all right at his apartment."

"Can't it wait?" asked Orville, confused. "Neal's gone. The least we can do, lad, is respect him."

Their conversation was stopped, as many conversations were, when Zelena showed up at Granny's Diner. She talked to Regina, telling her that they were sisters. It was hard to believe, but to add on top of it, Zelena challenged Regina for a showdown at sundown. Before Zelena left, Curtis asked:

"Zelena, did you by any chance see Frodo Baggins?" asked Curtis.

"Why would you ask me that question? Frodo's only my prisoner. He can't leave my side, no matter what he does," said Zelena, cryptic.

"But I saw him yesterday," said Curtis.

"Oh Sam, you can be such a pain at times. Frodo is with me. He's not here, if you were asking, or at his apartment. Pretty much, I cleaned house." Zelena chuckled. She walked out of the diner.

Curtis turned to Orville. "I'm going to check on Frodo."

"I'll come with you," said Orville, chasing after Curtis.

When they reached the downtown area, Curtis and Orville stepped inside their cars and drove to the apartment complex. They ran up the stairs to Apartment Number 2. Curtis knocked at the door, but heard no response. After the second knock, Curtis pulled out the spare key and tried it at the door. It opened, revealing no one at home. Curtis checked all the rooms, but there was no sign of Frodo or his short sword Sting. Curtis returned to Orville with bad news.

"Frodo's not here, Mr. Gimli. I've looked everywhere," said Curtis.

"Where has Zelena got Frodo, you wonder," said Orville.

"If Frodo's Zelena's prisoner, then that's a bad sign. It could explain what happened during the missing year," said Curtis.

"I have a bad feeling," said Orville.

Curtis followed Orville out of the apartment. After closing the door, Curtis locked it. He then followed Orville back down the stairs, to their cars.

* * *

Gondor, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Balion had managed to find most of the Dúnedain. He told them to head to Gondor and with news that the king was uniting them. The Dúnedain were excited to hear the news. They gathered their supplies, thanked Balion for the information, and set off through the wilderness south, towards Gondor.

One evening, Balion set up a campfire. As he ate some food, his horse was spooked. Balion attempted to calm his horse down, but made no avail, for the horse was frozen by a spell. Balion looked as a woman with green skin, and wearing a black dress, hat, and an emerald ruby around her neck, approached the campsite.

"Oh, poor boy. Did you want me to release him?" asked the witch.

"Who are you, witch?" asked Balion, pulling out his sword.

The witch acted innocent. "Oh, did you really expect to fight me?" Using a spell, she cast the sword off to the side. She got Balion's attention, stopping him before he could pick up his blade. "That sword won't do you any good against me. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. Actually, Zelena's my name. And you are?"

"I don't have to answer to you," said Balion, bravely.

"Such bravery, yet so foolhardy. If you won't tell me your name, I'll force it out of you," said Zelena.

"It's Balion," said Balion.

"Balion? What a strange name for a ranger," said Zelena. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with witches," said Balion.

"But you shall. My deal is if you leave these woodlands now. If you head south and don't stop from there, or maybe you should head east. Heading east sounds better, don't you think? You do this, your entire kingdom will be safe and the Dúnedain with it," said Zelena.

"I refuse. I want nothing from you," said Balion.

"And nothing you shall get. Such a shame. You were a pretty face to look at," said Zelena. In one moment, she ripped Balion's heart from his chest, crushing it in front of him. She tossed the dust aside as if it was nothing. Then she freed the horse from the spell. The horse approached Balion's lifeless body. "Oh, you will need your master, won't you?" Casting a spell, Zelena placed Balion body on the saddle. She told the horse, "Ride." She slapped the horse's rear, causing the horse to flee in the direction it knew. Zelena doused the fire before disappearing in a green smoke, cackling.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Curtis and Orville returned to the downtown area of Storybrooke. There, they found Michael waiting by the clock tower, with staff in hand. Curtis and Orville approached Michael as soon as they could.

"You heard?" asked Curtis.

"This Zelena may be a powerful witch, but I'm an Istari. I think I can handle her," said Michael.

"Yes, but remember: she said no interference," said Orville.

"That's true, but if it comes down to a fight where we have to face her, I'd like to try my hand," said Michael.

"Maybe she'll bring Mr. Frodo. We can rescue him then," said Curtis.

"Do you think that's such a good idea? We're dealing with a witch more powerful than Regina," said Orville.

"Ah, but no one said how powerful she was against me," said Michael.

"That's true, Mr. Gandalf," said Curtis. "At least I was right about one thing: Mr. Frodo's alive after all."

o-o-o

That evening, in the center of downtown, a crowd of people were present, ready to take on Zelena. Michael, Curtis, and Orville were a part of the crowd. When Zelena arrived, she had Rumplestiltskin's dagger in hand with Mr. Gold following. In her other hand was an iron chain, which she held as a shackled Asher approached behind her. Asher looked saddened and exhausted.

"No. This won't do at all," said Zelena.

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Curtis.

As Curtis ran towards Asher, Zelena unleashed the power of the dagger, causing Rumplestiltskin to shoot a spell at Curtis, knocking him backwards. Curtis slammed into Orville, knocking him backwards as well. Michael stepped out of the way in time, but helped Curtis and Orville to their feet. Zelena cast another spell, sending green smoke to engulf Frodo and the chain that bound him. When the green smoke was gone, so was Frodo.

Curtis asked, concerned, "What did you _do_ to him?"

"Relax, he's not dead. I merely sent him away, to a place only I know," said Zelena. "If you want your friend back, you're going to have to do a lot better than that."

Zelena used the power of the dagger again, after Emma warned her, causing Rumplestiltskin to blast a spell at Emma, sending her back and knocking Mary Margaret and David to the cement street. Zelena warned the crowd what would happen if Regina didn't show up. When the five minutes were up, Zelena nearly attacked the crowd until Regina showed up. The Queen and the witch fought until Zelena had the upper hand, sending Regina flying into the clock tower. When Zelena attempted to get Regina's heart, she was stunned not to find it inside Regina. Zelena swore she would find Regina's heart no matter what. She flew away on a broomstick out of the shattered opening, where the clock had been. Regina figured out, as Emma, David, and Mary Margaret found her that David's sword and Regina's heart were ingredients for a certain spell, but what that spell was remained a mystery.

* * *

Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

The horse returned to North Ithilien. It was found by a ranger, but so was Balion's lifeless body. The Rangers of Ithilien brought Balion's body to Minas Tirith, where a burial ceremony was held in Balion's honor. As the body was put inside a tomb, Captain Witlock announced:

"He was a good ranger. I should have trusted him more. May he rest in peace," said Captain Witlock.

"Whoever did this has no heart," said Aragorn. "We will find the murderer. This I promise."

"Who could do this?" asked one of the rangers.

o-o-o

The Enchanted Forest – Nine Months Ago

Zelena returned to the Enchanted Forest. There she found Frodo chopping firewood. Zelena approached Frodo, looking happy with herself.

"When you've finished that chore, I want a bonfire next," said Zelena.

"Did you accomplish anything today?" asked Frodo, not much enjoying her company.

"My efforts are my business." Zelena noticed Frodo's glum look. "What's the matter? Not enjoying our agreement."

"_Your_ agreement was to have me chained," said Frodo, showing one of his shackles. "This is your doing."

"But finding that vault was yours," said Zelena. "No matter. I have some news that might surprise you… maybe even set you free for a time."

"What is it? Anything you tell me won't lead to anything good," said Frodo, doubting.

"Oh trust me, you'll love this one. Your friend Sam Gamgee and his fiancée are having a wedding in a few weeks. They would like for you to come, be the best man, if you so desire," said Zelena. "Because you've been so good, so obedient, I'll let you go to their wedding."

"So this means you're setting me free?" asked Frodo, curious.

"Only if you want to go. The choice is yours. Don't expect me to make these arrangements all the time. Although, you will need a change in wardrobe," said Zelena. "I could always…"

"No magic. Please. I'll make do finding garments myself," said Frodo, already making preparations in his mind.

"Are you so certain of that decision?" asked Zelena, growing suspicious.

"Please let me go. All I want to see is home," said Frodo, pleading.

"We'll see, won't we?" asked Zelena, cryptic.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Curtis walked into Granny's Diner with the rest of the group. He met Michael and Orville at a booth, where he sat down and ordered some beer. Orville was beside himself, but was recovering gradually.

Curtis reassured Orville. "We're going to find Mr. Frodo. Strider and Legolas won't stay monkeys forever, not until something is done about Zelena."

"I know that, lad. The thought hurts sometimes," said Orville.

Michael started, "The good news is we saw Frodo. The bad news is…"

"We don't know where he is. At least he's still alive," said Curtis, also hurt.

Michael told Curtis and Orville, "I know you're both hurting. I am, too. We won't lose them. There's always hope."

Curtis said, saddened, "Zelena won't let Mr. Frodo go. It makes me wonder what did happen during the missing year to make Mr. Frodo her prisoner."

"Yeah," said Orville, just as their drinks were passed around.

o-o-o

After Zelena put Mr. Gold back in his cage, she stormed into the farmhouse. There, she found Asher sitting at the table, knowing she had arrived.

"Are you going to punish me? After all, I did see my friends. What did you do to Merry and Pippin?" asked Asher, wondering.

"Right now, my business is with you," said Zelena, frustrated.

"You look as if you lost a fight tonight," said Asher.

Using a spell, Zelena forced Asher against the wall. She told him, enraged, "This fight isn't over, Halfling. I will get Regina back and she will lose everything. As for you, you should not toy with me. It's not my fault you're my prisoner, but don't try to run. This time, you're staying until I give the word, but you may not leave for a very long time." She released the spell, leaving Asher to land on his feet again.

"You're not offering me any food? No meat pie?" asked Frodo.

"Our business is not done, Frodo Baggins. Know that," said Zelena. She walked away, leaving Frodo chained to the iron rail she set up in the farmhouse.


	13. 12: A Failed Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Jolly Roger", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

The Shire, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Frodo watched the wedding reception from his place at the bush. In spite of his efforts, Zelena waited until the day of to bring Frodo back to the Shire. It wasn't exactly an easy bargain. Frodo spent that day at the tailor's shop, getting his vest, dress shirt, and breeches ready for that evening. Now all he needed was to wait for the right moment to join in the celebration. The only downside was that he was unable to be the best man at Sam and Rosie's wedding.

"Oh no, these clothes won't do at all," said Zelena, appalled at the color choices Frodo made.

As Zelena cast a green smoke, surrounding Frodo and his attire, Frodo asked in confusion, "What are you doing?" When the green smoke disappeared, Frodo was still wearing a white dress shirt, but his breeches and vest were in black.

Zelena was impressed with her color choice. "There. Now you're fit for a wedding."

Appalled, Frodo inquired, "I'm going to a wedding, not a funeral."

"Would you like something better last minute? Besides, I think you look dashing in these clothes. After all, black works better on me, but on you… we can make do," said Zelena, chiding. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Frodo had been unshackled all day. Now that sundown was drawing near, Frodo decided to come out of the bushes. He arrived at the Party Tree right as Sam and Rosie were coming towards him. They stared at him in shock for several seconds.

"What? The best man couldn't come to the wedding," said Frodo.

Sam embraced him. "I'm glad you came." Releasing him, Sam said, "I wondered what became of you, or that witch Zelena having taken you prisoner."

"I'm here now," said Frodo.

"Indeed you are," said Sam, cheerful. "Come on. I don't want to lose sight of you again."

"Neither would I," said Frodo. He looked behind him, only to see Zelena had moved closer to the pavilion. Yes, she was watching him. That much was clear in Frodo's mind.

"Mr. Frodo, why are you wearing black?" asked Rosie, confused. "You're not at a funeral."

"That's what I said," said Frodo.

Sam told his wife, "Come on, Rosie. It doesn't matter what attire he's in. He's my best friend, after all."

"I think best friend is an understatement to what we became, dear Sam," said Frodo. "So, how much did I miss?"

As Frodo joined Sam at their table, Sam told Frodo all that befell since his absence. While they talked, Frodo also ate whatever food he could find. He was starving, as Sam could plainly see. The reception was blissful and Frodo enjoyed every moment he could spare with his friends. Merry and Pippin were also there, so it was a better party. Overall, Frodo had a great time.

However, when the reception ended, Frodo walked out of the pavilion alone. He was caught off-guard by Zelena, who hid in the bushes.

"Well done. They must have really loved you," said Zelena.

"What are you doing here?" asked Frodo.

"Don't you remember me watching you?" asked Zelena, acting innocent. "If you're planning on staying here, you've got some nerve. You're mine, remember?"

"I'm not chained up, so I can't be," said Frodo.

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Zelena.

Using a spell, Zelena cast the green-glowing chain at Frodo, shackling him. Sam had arrived just in time to see Zelena's face, before she and Frodo disappeared in a green smoke. Sam was astonished, yet he had a feeling he needed to go after Frodo.

The next day, Sam packed for the journey. Indeed, Sam and Rosie were now living at Bag End, but without Frodo, Sam thought, the entire idea was worthless. He was caught by Rosie, who looked concerned.

"You're going after him?" asked Rosie.

"That witch Zelena is keeping him prisoner. I intend to find him," said Sam.

Rosie helped Sam pack. When Sam was ready to depart, Rosie kissed him on the lips. "Be careful, wherever you're going."

"I will and I will come back. I promise," said Sam.

"Good. I'd worry about you if you weren't," said Rosie.

Sam, carrying his pack, opened the green door to Bag End and left. He found a portal and crossed through it, thinking of Frodo but also of the wicked witch Zelena. Somehow, the portal led him to the right location, just a couple of yards away from it.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In his office, Curtis spoke to Orville. "I just can't understand how Zelena got into Asher's apartment. It wasn't protected by magic."

"Maybe that's how she got in," said Orville, sitting at the couch.

"We haven't seen her or Frodo since last night. We haven't seen Mr. Gold either," said Curtis.

Michael came into Curtis' office through the open doorway. "Thanks to my efforts, in case we find Frodo again, Zelena won't get into his apartment this time. I placed a protection spell around it, a very powerful spell that should keep Zelena out." He sat down at one of the cushioned chairs.

"If we had Frodo back. You saw how he was chained up." Curtis thought, "There has to be a way to free him."

"Can we worry about the curse we're trapped in, lads?" asked Orville. "We still don't how to break it so Sam can return to his gardening."

"Do you have a plan, Master Gimli?" asked Michael.

"True love's kiss," said Orville. "It works every time. That's what broke the last curse."

"You're not thinking…" Curtis pointed to him.

"Well, if you mean a kiss on the forehead, then yes. We can break the curse right now. Why didn't I see it before?" asked Orville, growing excited.

Michael and Curtis shook their heads, thinking the plan was a bad idea.

"What's wrong, lads? It's a great plan," said Orville.

"Well, now that you mention it. We are loyal to each other. A kiss on the forehead is all right. It's nothing bad," said Curtis.

Michael started, "Sam, you're not asking…"

Curtis paused. "The only problem with us three is that we're not entirely close. Gimli, you are my friend but that's all we are, nothing close. Same for you, Gandalf. You probably were closer to Aragorn or Pippin."

"Aragorn is my best friend, yes. Pippin… well, I only got close to him thanks to our journey to Minas Tirith, but it wasn't as close as the two of you are thinking. It was more like an elderly person talking to a younger person," said Michael. He concluded, "We seem to be at a disadvantage. Neither one of us were truly close as we were with our other friends in the Fellowship."

"That doesn't mean we can't get to know each other more," said Orville.

Curtis somehow knew the plan was a bad idea, yet at the same time he couldn't agree with Orville more.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – Nine Months Ago

Sam ran through the Enchanted Forest, drawing closer to Zelena's camp. When he arrived, he found no one there. Then he looked towards the firewood and saw Frodo, chained up. The end chain was hooked to an iron rail, embedded to a tree stump. Frodo didn't look at him, but he had a sad expression on his face, one that only meant he might not be able to leave.

"Mr. Frodo? It's me, Sam," said Sam, getting his attention.

Frodo realized who was standing next to him. "Sam. Dear Sam." He was embraced by Sam. As Sam tried to unshackle Frodo, Frodo asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out," said Sam.

Frodo stopped him. "No Sam. Zelena will return. She won't let me go. Sam, you must leave."

"I'm not leaving without you," said Sam.

"I'm afraid you will," said Zelena, walking in the camp. She told Sam, "You see, he can't leave when he's my prisoner. This was his choice, after all."

"I'm not leaving without him. You'll have to come through me to get to him," said Sam.

"Sam, don't," warned Frodo.

"Listen to your friend. It's better than a good lashing," said Zelena.

"I won't leave without him," repeated Sam, bravely.

Sam charged towards Zelena, flaying his sword. By the time he got to her, she vanished in a green smoke. When Zelena got his attention, Sam whirled around, only to find Zelena behind Frodo with a dagger pressed on Frodo's throat.

"Did you really think it was that easy?" Zelena asked. She warned Sam, "Take another step and your friend dies. Now I suggest you walk away, or see the last of your master."

Frodo said, choking, "Sam, just leave. It'll be all right."

Sam sheathed his sword. "I will come back to you. That I promise. I'll find a way to set you free."

"Oh, I doubt it. You can't free these chains that bound your friend. They're protected by magic, as powerful magic as I am. Your task has failed and you know the consequences. Now leave," said Zelena, warning him.

Sam took off, back towards the portal he came through. Once Sam was out of sight, Zelena moved the dagger away from Frodo's neck, before forcing him forward. Frodo looked astonished, yet he still held a grudge against Zelena.

"There, you see. People listen to me," said Zelena. She noticed the glare Frodo gave her. "What? You don't like being trapped under my supervision. You're already my slave."

"Just don't do that again. That was my friend you threatened," said Frodo.

"You two must be very close. No matter, he won't get an arm's length near you next time or anytime soon. I'll make sure of that," said Zelena.

"Is that all I am to you: a servant?" asked Frodo.

"You're small in height. I would have assumed just that. Really, that's all you're meant for. Maybe now you won't judge me," said Zelena.

Frodo knew he had never played the servant before. Now he knew how Sam felt when they journeyed together. The only downside was Zelena, who cackled as she told him to finish his work with the firewood. Somehow, Frodo knew there was hope. It was only a matter of finding it and a way to free himself from Zelena's clutches.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The next day, during the lunch hour, Orville met Curtis at the long white table. There, he ordered food, but also came to talk to Curtis.

Orville said, "Curtis – Sam, I want to apologize for yesterday. I know it was a long shot to think that we could break this new curse. I just want to say that I…"

"Orville, it's all right. I would have done the same thing, if given the chance. If Mr. Frodo were here, the curse would already be broken," said Curtis. "I know Mr. Frodo and I have a strong bond, which is why it would have worked between us." He added in shame. "Now he's gone, nowhere in sight."

"We could still be friends, right Curtis?" asked Orville.

"We're already friends, Mr. Gimli," said Curtis. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Orville looked at the door. Michael just entered the diner. "You'll have to excuse me." He told Ruby, "I'll be sitting with my good friend Mr. Gandalf, if that's all right."

"Sure," said Ruby, happily.

As Michael sat down at one of the empty tables, Orville joined him. Michael looked astonished to see him. "I see that you were talking to Sam. How is he?"

"He troubles over Frodo's absence. Do you think that's a good thing?" asked Orville.

"Well, Gimli he and Frodo went through a lot. It's only natural that Sam wonders Frodo's fate. At least we know what became of Frodo, and that he's still alive," said Michael.

"I only hope he gets through this. It's unwise to be separated from a close friend. It's not healthy," said Orville.

"I agree. He'll find his feet soon enough. Once Frodo is set free, things will go on as they always do," said Michael.

The two watched Curtis as he drank his mug of coffee in silence. Curtis had a distant look on his face. Even after Samantha came into the diner, Curtis wouldn't let the thought of Frodo go. It persisted him non-stop. Samantha, or Rosie, wondered if there was any way to help Curtis, or Sam, but she feared there might be none.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Sam returned to the Shire with a sad look across his face. He had failed getting Frodo away from Zelena. He had failed him, and he knew he would regret it until Frodo was back. But would he? The failed attempt was all he could think about, just like what happened on their journey to Mordor. He couldn't do much to help Frodo with the burden of the Ring. This was twice now he failed him. He swore he wouldn't do it again.

Rosie came to greet him by the stairs. She embraced him in a loving way. When she let go, Rosie asked him, "Are you all right, Sam?" She understood. "You didn't bring him back."

"He's still captured by the witch Zelena. No matter what I did, I couldn't free Mr. Frodo. I feel like I've failed him," said Sam.

"We'll find a way to bring him back. I'm sure of it," said Rosie.

"How can you be so sure? Mr. Frodo's gone and I did nothing. Well, I tried to free him, but it was no use," said Sam.

"Let's go inside and talk," said Rosie.

Rosie led Sam up the stairs to the front green door. Once inside Bag End, Rosie and Sam talked, even after Rosie provided lunch for them. Sam was worried about Frodo, but if there was any way to break him free he would find a way. The only question left was how.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Curtis went for an evening stroll with Shiloh. The night was peaceful and there wasn't much he could do. As he walked, he noticed Hook using a spyglass. He wondered who he was spying on, but he didn't say anything. Curtis hardly noticed the figure standing in one of the alleys. The figure was Asher and he had been chained up to an iron rail. Before Asher could get Curtis' attention, Zelena showed up in a green smoke. Zelena murmured to Asher:

"It's such a painful experience, isn't it? Unable to be with those you love, even close friends. Oh, the torture is so sweet," said Zelena.

Asher then knew why he and Curtis were apart. "You don't want me and Sam to meet. You think a kiss on the forehead might break this new curse."

"I wouldn't dream of the day that you and Curtis would be together, but you're not. If you think of escaping these chains is going to help you, it'll only lead to more destruction," said Zelena.

"Why do you want to keep us apart?" asked Asher, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? You two hold powerful magic together, the power of true love in the form of friendship, the strongest of its lot. The least I can do is keep you two apart. I wouldn't want anything to happen," said Zelena.

"You're afraid," said Asher.

"Let's just call this a night in which you only get a glimpse of your friend. That's all you get," said Zelena. She then sent her and Asher through a puff of green smoke, returning to the inside of the farmhouse. Zelena chained Asher to the same iron rail, where she kept him.


	14. 13: Restored Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Bleeding Through", "A Curious Thing", and throughout the episode "Kansas", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

One evening, Zelena had dinner with Mr. Gold. Asher was given orders by Zelena to serve them both then. Once his task was done, Zelena cast a spell to throw the chain back on the iron rail, forcing Asher to watch the scene unfold. He looked away as Mr. Gold and Zelena kissed, only to look back when they stopped. Although Zelena promised Mr. Gold he could see his son again, using a time travel spell, Zelena revoked it, sending Mr. Gold back to his cage in the storm cellar. When Zelena came back to the farmhouse, she saw Asher's glare.

"Oh, don't be so surprised. I'm giving you a chance to travel back in time with me, back to when your parents died, so that you may be reunited with them again. Don't tell me you're going to pass that up, too, Frodo," said Zelena.

Asher spat in Zelena's face. "I hope Emma stops you, or better yet when I get free and I'm reunited with Sam. This curse will break."

"Do you really think I care about a curse?" asked Zelena.

Asher understood then. "You're not looking for a curse, but to travel back in time."

"And now you've wasted you're efforts," said Zelena. "Stay there and rot for all I care. You're going to be there when I unleash the time travel spell, but you won't come with me."

"You're a real witch, you know that," said Asher.

"I'm wicked," said Zelena. She left the room, leaving Asher chained to the iron rail.

Asher said to himself, "Being wicked is the same as being evil. There is no difference."

* * *

Gondor, Middle-earth – Eight Months Ago

Aragorn approached Captain Witlock, who was still looking at Balion's tomb. "He was a brave soldier."

"If only bravery had saved his life. I wonder how he died," said Captain Witlock. "I wasn't a good enough captain to protect him."

"Well, you're here now. You're loyal to the people. That's what they need from a good captain," said Aragorn.

"As you are to the Gondorians and to all the peoples of Middle-earth," said Captain Witlock. "It would be nice to have some closure."

"I'm willing to give it," said a woman with ginger hair, green skin, and wearing a black dress and hat.

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn.

"Only the woman who killed your ranger. Balion was his name, wasn't it?" asked the woman. "Excuse me for not making an introduction. I am Zelena."

"If you're the murderer, you'll pay," said Captain Witlock, unsheathing his sword.

"It's not worth fighting an unarmed person, especially a woman," said Aragorn.

"Listen to your king. He knows what he's talking about," said Zelena. She cackled softly.

"Why did you come here? Did you expect sympathy, because there is none for murder," said Captain Witlock.

"Oh, pity. No, I came here because there's a curse coming, one that will make you forget." Zelena turned to Aragorn. "I have memory potion, but only a dose of it left. You can have it and remember everything. But the curse won't come for a while. So I suggest you prepare yourselves."

"I'll drink nothing you have," said Aragorn.

"Then I have nothing further to give you," said Zelena. She vanished in a green smoke.

Captain Witlock turned around as Aragorn walked back up the stairs to the citadel. Captain Witlock followed him. "What are you doing?"

"There's a curse coming. We might as well be ready for it," said Aragorn. He then ordered Captain Witlock to prepare his rangers for a coming curse.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Curtis was walking Shiloh, snow began to fall. He was just on his way to returning to his house when a rainbow light smacked him. He remembered the missing year and how Frodo ended up imprisoned by Zelena. That's when it struck him the curse was broken. Taking the newfound memories to his advantage, Curtis walked straight to the Game of Thorns shop. Inside he found Moe French.

"Hello there Sam. It's been a long time," said Moe.

"I'd like my job back, working as a florist," said Curtis.

"I'd gladly give it back to you, anytime. There has been an opening for a while now," said Moe.

"Thank you," said Curtis.

"Where are you going?" asked Moe.

Curtis looked back with newfound dignity. "I'm going to quit my old job as a psychiatrist. I do better working with gardens than talking to people."

"Isn't that point of psychiatry?" asked Moe. He chuckled as Curtis walked off.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – One Month Ago

Inside Rumplestiltskin's dark castle, as Frodo was sweeping the floors, Zelena made three memory potions for them. She told Rumplestiltskin and Frodo that they were making an unplanned trip, due to the curse. After handing the potion to Rumplestiltskin, she handed the potion to Frodo.

"Don't lose it. You may need your memories in this new land. I will have use of you," said Zelena. She drank her potion and walked away.

After Zelena was gone, Baelfire came out of Rumplestiltskin's body, vowing to give the potion to Emma. Bae whistled for a dove to take the potion to Emma. He glanced at Frodo briefly before returning to Rumplestiltskin. He vanished inside Rumplestiltskin's body, shocking the gold-skinned man. As for Frodo, he hid the potion inside one of his jacket pockets.

Frodo told himself, "For when the time is right."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Moments after Curtis quit his job as a psychiatrist, he received a phone call from Orville. He had news that Mary Margaret was in labor, but also to come to the hospital right away. Curtis stepped in his car and did just that. When he arrived at the hospital, Michael was casting a protection spell in the hallway that Robin Hood and his merry men were guarding. Curtis met up with Orville and Michael.

"I'm glad you came," said Orville.

"The Wicked Witch could be here at any time," said Robin Hood.

"Any word about Mr. Frodo?" asked Curtis.

"No, but I have a feeling Zelena still has him," said Orville.

"There. That should hold her off indefinitely," said Michael.

"We're hoping," said Curtis.

Curtis had only arrived a few minutes before Zelena arrived at the hospital with Mr. Gold. Leroy warned the others that Zelena was coming. Zelena knocked down everyone in her path, including Robin Hood. The only ones still up were Michael, Curtis, and Orville. Zelena knocked Michael out of the way, before Mr. Gold cast a spell, knocking Curtis and Orville off to the side.

Curtis asked aloud, "Where's Mr. Frodo?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's well-guarded," said Zelena, grinning wickedly.

Curtis fell unconscious.

o-o-o

"Sam, lad, wake up! Wake up!" called Orville.

As Curtis came to, he asked, "What happened?" He was helped up by Orville.

"You awoke right on time," said Orville.

"Yes, Zelena's taken the baby and we're meant to follow," said Michael.

"Let's go. We need to move fast, before Zelena casts her spell," said David.

Curtis followed the others out of the hospital. They tracked Zelena down at a barn, where she was performing the time travel spell. Mr. Gold was there, as was Asher, chained to an iron rail. Zelena told them that Emma wasn't going to stop them, since she lost her magic when she gave Hook a kiss. As the others guarded Regina, Zelena and Mr. Gold cast spells at the others, pushing them off to the side. Zelena called upon her monkeys, even the two smaller ones, to stop them. The two smaller monkeys went after Curtis, Orville, and Michael.

"Why are there smaller monkeys after us?" asked Curtis.

"It's hard to say," said Orville.

Asher called to Zelena, worried, "Zelena, stop this now!"

"I've heard enough from you," said Zelena, casting a spell that pushed Asher towards the hay.

Zelena choked Regina, telling her that she was filled with dark magic and wouldn't change her ways. Regina fought against her, revealing that she had light magic. She pushed the light magic towards Zelena, knocking her to the ground, away from where the spell was taking place. Once Zelena was down, Regina took the green pendant from Zelena, leaving her powerless. The time travel spell stopped, but so did the magic on the monkeys. Little John was transformed back to his old self, just before David could attack him with his sword. As two monkeys arrived with the smaller monkeys, they transformed back into Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin. Merry and Pippin were still in their hobbit forms.

Orville cried out, "Legolas, Aragorn, you're back!"

"Merry, Pippin," said Curtis.

"Sam," said Merry and Pippin in unison.

As Legolas and Aragorn embraced Orville, Merry and Pippin embraced Sam. As for Frodo, the chain that bound him wore off, causing the shackles to free his wrists. The chain and shackles vanished when they hit the ground.

"I'm free," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo!" said Sam, waving to him.

Asher rushed towards Curtis, throwing his arms around him. Merry and Pippin joined in on the embrace, just as Asher and Curtis threw their arms around them. Michael joined in on the hugging by embracing Frodo and Aragorn. The Fellowship that remained was back. Regina admitted to Zelena that she was now a hero, at least for that day, and couldn't kill her. But everyone agreed to lock Zelena up in a cell at the Sheriff's station.

o-o-o

When Zelena was in the cell, Regina told her the parts Zelena missed. Regina gave Zelena a second chance, which she refused. Regina had hopes that she would create a new destiny, or else she would take her heart and crush it. Regina then locked the pendant in her vault. David returned his newborn son back to Mary Margaret, who was relieved to have him back in her arms. Asher walked down the street with his seven companions, who were glad to be reunited. Merry and Pippin wondered at the height differences, which Frodo and Sam listened to, but could do nothing. Rumplestiltskin gave Belle a fake dagger, instead of the real one, before proposing to Belle who she said yes. Instead, Rumplestiltskin used the real dagger to turn Zelena into ceramic, which was her death. The ceramic fell to the ground in pieces. After Rumplestiltskin left the sheriff's office, the ceramic disappeared into a green smoke. As for the green pendant, now with Zelena gone, the green smoke came out of the box, finding its way to the barn, where the time travel spell emerged freely.


	15. 14: Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".
> 
> To refresh our memories of where Emma and Hook traveled to in the past, it's also when Frodo meets Snow White, before she gives the jewels to the trolls at Troll Bridge. So, this will also affect how Frodo met Snow White. Some scenes from Chapter 5 of the first Strong Intentions fanfiction story also appear in this chapter.

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At Granny's Diner, a coronation party was held for David and Mary Margaret's newborn son. The coronation was to give the newborn baby a name and announce it to those present. The Fellowship was there as well, enjoying the festivities. Curtis approached Asher, wondering about how he felt now that he was free.

"Mr. Frodo, how are you? I know it must have been rough when you captured by Zelena," said Curtis.

"Sam, she tortured me, even during the year we forgot but now remember. No, I don't like that woman, but I'm glad she's behind bars," said Asher. He approached the group, as he admitted when looking at the pictures, "I remember that time. That was when I met Snow. We met when Snow gave the jewels to the trolls. That was before she met David, of course."

"And it was a meeting to remember," said David.

"That was also when I met Frodo's hobbit friends, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, but they came later, after the jewels were restored," said Mary Margaret.

"And when Snow put my mother's ring on that I knew she was the one," said David.

As the subject of New York was brought up, Emma left Granny's Diner. Henry gave Hook his storybook _Once Upon A Time_ before Hook chased after Emma. A moment passed when Henry noticed the time portal roaring bright orange in the distance. David, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, and Regina went to the Sheriff's station to investigate. When Frodo and Sam arrived, they saw the video tape from the security camera Zelena turn herself into ceramic. None guessed that it was Rumplestiltskin who killed her, since he said that Belle had the dagger.

Meanwhile, Hook found Emma and gave her Henry's book. Emma admitted she only saw the book as only filled with stories. She admitted she wasn't a part of the story and would keep running until she found home. Emma and Hook saw the time portal that Zelena cast and made their way to the barn. Emma wanted to find a way to close the portal, but without her powers back she would be helpless. The barn door opened, sending Emma and eventually Hook through the time portal.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past

When Emma and Hook fell out of the portal, they landed in the Enchanted Forest, but found out the year by looking at Snow White's wanted poster. As Emma remembered the story Henry and the others were talking about, but also remembering what Asher said, Hook took the book from her and put it back in his satchel.

They were interrupted by the Evil Queen's foot soldiers on horseback. They overheard the Evil Queen threaten the people who were loyal to Snow White. Geppetto pleaded, for the sake of him and Pinocchio, but the Evil Queen warned the people what would happen if they helped Snow White. When one of the guards pulled off a sack, revealing Marian who told the people the Evil Queen was going to kill her. In spite of Emma's intentions, Hook warned her that they couldn't interfere with the past as it would alter the future in catastrophic ways.

Afterwards, Hook waited for Emma to change into a dress. Although Emma didn't like the corset, Hook thought it was better that Emma remained unnoticed, not even by the Evil Queen. Emma decided then to search for Rumplestiltskin, who might be able to help them return to the future.

As Hook and Emma walked down the dirt road, they ran for cover as soon as they heard horsemen and a carriage. While they witnessed the scene unfold on how her parents met, Emma accidentally snapped a limb from a log. This startled Snow White, who fell from the tree she was perched. Realizing she was in trouble, Snow ran off back through the woods before anyone saw her. David returned to the carriage to find the jewels were not taken. Princess Abigail was relieved and the carriage rolled on to the palace they were staying. When Emma told Hook, after the carriage was out of sight, about big changes having consequences. She told him the bandit was Snow White and that was when their parents first met, but that wasn't the only problem:

"Snow was supposed to take those jewels. This is also when Frodo Baggins first met her," said Emma.

"Now we have bigger problems to worry about," said Hook, realizing the need to be concerned.

o-o-o

Out from the puff of the purple smoke, Frodo landed inside a forest. He wasn't sure if he was still in the Enchanted Forest. Finding a dirt trail, Frodo followed it until he came to the edge of the woods. He fled back to the forest as a carriage sped by with four soldiers, wearing black, riding alongside it. The carriage didn't stop, but for a moment one of the soldiers did. He scanned the area. After finishing his search, the soldier rode off. Once the coast was clear, Frodo charged across the dirt road and into the forest. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Resting his hands on his knees, Frodo stopped and recovered his breath.

Fate led him to a port city. There, he stopped at an inn, wondering how he was going to pay for the drink and food. He bumped into a woman with pale skin and black hair.

"Excuse me. Do you have any money? I'm not from this realm," said Frodo.

"Sure," said the woman. The two parted ways in passing, before the woman spoke to a pirate captain.

Frodo approached the wooden bar table, paying for a drink and some food. He looked back at the woman, who failed to buy her way onto a ship. He looked away as his food and drink arrived. Frodo ate the food greedily and drank to his delight. When he looked back, he saw the woman head out of the inn. Eating as much as he could, Frodo left the inn.

Back out at the port city, Frodo spotted the woman heading towards the docks. Deciding to take his chance, Frodo followed the woman. He wondered then if by doing this he would find a portal back to Middle-earth. The second he reached the ship the woman went aboard, a man with brown hair, donning a brown beard, and wearing a red felt hat spotted Frodo.

"The captain wants to see you, too," said the man.

"What man? Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

"I'm William Smee," said Smee, in introduction.

"Who's the captain?" asked Frodo.

"You'll meet him in the brig, up on the ship's bow," said Smee, directing Frodo to an open hatch.

Once Frodo knew where he was going, he climbed inside the brig. There, he and the woman were confronted by the captain, who was hiding in the shadows on the other side of the desk. Frodo found a chair and sat down next to the woman. The captain was really Hook from the present. Hook told the two that in order to give them passage, he needed one of them to obtain a wedding ring. At that, Frodo protested:

"I'm not a pirate, so I don't steal," said Frodo, unsure where this was going.

"The wedding ring is for both of you. If you wish to make port, collect the wedding ring," said Hook.

"Lucky for you, I'm a bandit. I'll fetch the ring and we'll be on our way," said the woman, as if the task was simple.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

"An excellent question. Everyone knows who she is," said Hook, unrolling a wanted poster. "Snow White."

"A princess," said Frodo, stunned. "I didn't know. I'm not from here."

"I was a princess. Now I'm a bandit," said Snow, admitting to the truth.

Hook then told Snow White and Frodo what they had to do and where they needed to travel in order to obtain what he asked. The two left before Emma arrived with Hook from the past. Hook of the present knocked out his past self, before the two left the ship. When they left the port city, Frodo introduced himself to Snow.

"I'm Frodo. Frodo Baggins," said Frodo.

"Nice to meet you, Frodo," said Snow, glad to have the company.

"Same to you," said Frodo, grinning.

"So, what land did you come from," said Snow.

Frodo went into an explanation of Middle-earth. Snow was fascinated with every detail. After picking up a horse and a pony, Snow and Frodo journeyed to King Midas' castle. Once Frodo was given the job of looking after the horse and pony, Snow shot an arrow at an opening in the parapet. Once the arrow was secure, Snow climbed up the rope. Frodo only needed to wait a couple of minutes before he saw Snow scale down the wall. The soldiers from the Evil Queen's guard instead found Emma, who had found Prince David's – or back then Prince James – ring. Prince David called out to Snow, as she and Frodo galloped away down the dirt road.

o-o-o

As Frodo followed Snow, he stopped in front of the log's opening. He watched as Snow was careened in the air by a roped net. Coming out from behind a tree was a man who appeared as a prince. He wore a leather jacket and pants, while carrying on him a sword inside a sheath. The prince laughed at the sight of Snow White trapped in the net. Frodo became confused as the two talked, with Snow consistently calling the prince "Charming". Eventually, the two spoke about Frodo, getting the hobbit's attention right away.

"Who is your friend?" asked the prince.

"He's no one. Just someone I met on the road," said Snow, repeating her answer that she gave to the trolls.

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction. "I'm not from this land."

"An outsider, are you? It's not often I meet a thief and an outsider," said the prince, chuckling.

When Snow admitted she didn't have Prince David's wedding ring, Hook as Prince Charles came out from his hiding place. He admitted that his friend, Princess Leia – alias name for Emma Swan – had the wedding ring.

"So much for my ticket back home," said Frodo, disappointed.

Once Snow agreed to help the two princes reach the Evil Queen's castle, Prince Charming cut the rope, freeing Snow from the net. The four found their way to a cart, which Hook drove. As Charming looked at the vial around Snow's neck, Snow informed him that it was dark magic, fairy dust that could turn anyone into something that could easily be squashed; she was saving the dust for the Evil Queen. Snow admitted to Charming and Frodo the Evil Queen blamed her for ruining her happiness. When they arrived, Frodo waited with the others as Snow left to check the area, telling the three they would wait until nightfall before pressing on.

Later that evening, Charming, Hook, and Frodo set up camp in the woods. Hook spoke to Frodo first as the campfire was being lit by Charming.

"So what brought you here, lad?" asked Hook, curious.

"A mirror brought me here." Frodo pulled out the mirror from his breeches' pocket. "This mirror. The queen gave it to me."

"Isn't that mirror enchanted?" asked Hook. "Why would you take that from the Evil Queen?"

"Because it gave me hope that I would see my parents again, also have a family someday. In all retrospect, I have nothing but hope to count on," said Frodo.

"Didn't you have a pendant before?" asked Hook, getting Frodo's attention this time.

"How would you know I carried a pendant?" asked Frodo, suspicious.

"I heard from Rumplestiltskin," said Hook, giving an answer.

Frodo paused. In spite of his suspicions, Frodo inquired, "It wasn't easy giving up that pendant. But then my choice was fairly easy collecting the mirror. Rumplestiltskin gave me a key, so that I could unlock the box he put the pendant in, should I find it someday. Without the pendant, I feel like I'm losing hope, the darkness descending once more."

"Maybe you'll get lucky," said Hook.

Frodo grunted. "I doubt it."

Hook turned to Charming and spurred a conversation with him. Charming told Hook the marriage he was set to do with Princess Abigail was a merger between kingdoms. Hook realized Charming wasn't into the marriage, and asked him if he could find another way to receive love. Entering the camp was a woman with brown hair and wearing a red cloak. She said her name was Red Riding Hood and she came to give them the word that it was safe to enter the castle. The four followed Red inside the dungeon, where they found Emma had freed herself and her cellmate, who was Maid Marian. Hook warned Emma about the consequence of her action, but Emma thought she was doing it to save a life.

The group searched the castle next for Snow White. They found her and found her execution. It was devastation when the group saw the Evil Queen set fire to the stake where Snow was being held. When the group returned to the camp, Emma missed her mother. They soon found out that Snow was a ladybug and was calling out to the Blue Fairy, who transformed back to human form. Emma hugged Snow, but Snow became confused. Snow then greeted Marian and Red. Snow, upon seeing Frodo's distant look, told Frodo:

"You'll see home again," said Snow, confident.

"How do you know?" asked Frodo, confused. "It's been days since I've seen the Shire, my friends, home."

"You have to have faith and hope. I have no doubt in my mind you'll return there someday," said Snow.

"Thank you for the advice," said Frodo.

o-o-o

The following morning, Snow and Red parted ways. Emma and Hook told Marian that she was supposed to die the night before. Before Marian could understand what was happening, Emma picked up a large stick and knocked Marian out, concluding that she and Hook were kidnapping her and taking her back to the future with them. David, realizing Snow and Frodo were gone to the stream, he realized as he checked his pockets that his mother's ring was gone, as was the purse which had the ring in. David also realized Snow and Frodo were boarding a ship to take them away from the kingdom, and so he went after the two, hoping to find them at the Troll Bridge. Emma and Hook, realizing that Snow had already used the dark fairy dust on herself, took off after David.

At the Troll Bridge, David fought the trolls as hard as he could. When the trolls searched David, they found the wanted poster with Snow's face on the front. Before the trolls could tell the Evil Queen they had Snow, David fought off the trolls. Frodo was helpless without a sword, but also did his best fighting the trolls. When Snow found a way to get free, she ran off, but not before realizing that Frodo and David were still on the Troll Bridge. Snow fooled the trolls into thinking she had the dark fairy dust. The trolls fell for it, freed David and Frodo, and left the money back on the wall before they themselves fled. Snow, after the trolls were gone, showed David and Frodo that she had used sand.

When Emma and Hook caught up to the three, they stopped and watched the scene unfold. David returned the bag to Snow and Snow returned the jewels to David. Emma allowed the scene to happen, telling Hook it would take more times before Snow and David confessed their feelings to each other. There was one more scene that unfolded, marking a pivotal moment in Frodo's life in the Enchanted Forest:

"The Shire is a beautiful place. Maybe someday, if you should travel to Middle-earth, you can come and visit," said Frodo to Snow.

"I'd like that." Snow added, "I know the Enchanted Forest isn't what you would call home, but it's worth it some days."

"You may turn out to be a close friend of mine, if this keeps up," said Frodo.

"We've only just met," said Snow.

"I know, but I was thinking ahead," said Frodo.

Emma checked the storybook _Once Upon A Time_, to find that both events returned to the way they were before, with the pictures returning to the story, completing the tale. Emma and Hook were relieved the story was back on track, returning to Rumplestiltskin's dark castle with the good news. Rumplestiltskin wondered about the added luggage, meaning Marian, but Emma changed the subject. Rumplestiltskin handed to Emma a black wand from a fairy, but it could only be used by magic wielders to open the time portal.

After Rumplestiltskin used magic to transport Emma and Hook into his vault, Hook looked himself in the mirror and found he was himself again. Emma was back in the modern clothing she wore when she first came to the Enchanted Forest of the past. Hook, while looking around, pulled out an urn from one of the compartments on a dresser; Hook set it down after Emma told him not to touch anything. When Emma admitted she finally understood what Neal said to her years ago, her magic returned and so the wand was glowing a bright white. As Emma opened the time portal, Hook went through first carrying Marian. Emma was stopped by Rumplestiltskin, who learned from Emma that Baelfire would die a hero and that Rumplestiltskin needed to know that. Rumplestiltskin drank the forgetful potion as he let Emma go. Emma dropped the wand as she flew through the portal.

Once the time portal was gone, Rumplestiltskin wondered what he was doing in his vault. He vanished from the vault, returning to another part of the dark castle.

_End of Episode III and Story_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
